Another Path
by ewan's girl
Summary: What of Obi Wan's Jedi training? All of that lost. What would he become? Would he become a lost, neutral warrior for hire? Would he use the Force for Darkness, like Qui Gon's old apprentice?" Major AU from takes place after JA 3.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Another direction  
  
Author:ewan's girl  
  
Summary: "What of Obi Wan's Jedi training? All of that lost. What would the boy become? Would he become a lost, neutral warrior for hire? Would he use the Force for darkness, like Qui Gon's old apprentice?" A major AU story taking place after Jedi Apprentice #3, but does destiny still have a way of working out in the end?  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I do not own anything Star Wars or Star Wars related, sadly I make no money off my stories.  
  
Author's note: Ok folks, I am sorry to everyone who is reading "Knighting Ceremony" I for some reason am not having much luck with that story at the moment, but I will finish it I promise eventually. I have had this story idea in my head for over a year but it really didn't come into story form until now, so I hope it works. Please review and let me know, and bare with the prolouge it will be shorter than the other chapters. Also bear with the spelling and grammar as usual, because all I have on my computer is word pad.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Would he use the Force for darkness, like Qui Gon's old apprentice. Xanatos?  
  
He did not believe that could happen. He would not believe it. If Obi Wan had lost his memory, surely he would still retain his goodness.  
  
Yes, Qui Gon was full of worry. But he was also heart broken. The boy he knew was gone. The diligent boy, so curious and intent on knowledge. The quick study. The boy who wanted to learn. Qui Gon refused to believe that all was gone. No. He had to hope that somehow the memory wipe would be reversible, if he could find Obi Wan.  
  
( )  
  
The last anybody had seen any trace of Obi Wan Kenobi was footage taken from a probe droid that the Syndicat guards had set to follow the young Jedi apprentice after his memory was completely erased.  
  
Qui Gon Jinn along with four master/padawan teams which included Jedi Council member Adi Gallia and her new apprentice Siri Tachi combed the planet of Gala for the better part of three weeks and found nothing. The Jedi Council although concerned for the apprentice knew that after so much time the possiblity of finding him became more and more unlikely so they decided to call back the teams. The distraught master was hell bent on continuing his search but after a month and a half of no trace of the padawan the Council was able to convince Qui Gon to return home and a memorial service was held for the lost padawan.  
  
In the west wing of the Jedi Temple the small service was held. Teachers, Council members, fellow padawans all came to pay their last respects to Obi Wan Kenobi. Since no body was ever found a small fire was set to comemorate his spirit becoming one with the Force. All were in a very somber tone with the exception of a small group of children about Obi Wan's age.  
  
"I don't get what the big deal is, he was supposed to go to the Agri Corps anyways. . .it's not like we lost anything." Bruck Chun whispered to the boy and girl standing next to him.  
  
"I heard even master Yoda locked himself in his meditation chambers for three days after they called off the search." Aalto added with a scoff.  
  
"Yeah, don't the masters teach us to move on? To let things go?" Bruck leaned against the back wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The blonde girl standing next to him glanced around the room and focused on a group of three padawans huddled together trying not to cry. Her gaze fell directly on the Mon Calamari girl. "Like you're one to talk Bruck," Siri turned towards her new master. "Like you ever let anything go."  
  
"I think Tachi here is showing her true fellings for old Ofey-Wan." Aalto laughed and Bruck gave Siri a hard stare.  
  
Siri rolled her eyes and headed towards her master. Adi Gallia sensed her apprentice heading towards her, she glanced down at the young girl. Before Adi could say anything a loud sob broke through the silent room and the Calamari girl rushed out, leaving her friends behind.  
  
"Padawan, I am going to go check up on Master Jinn." Adi kept her gaze on the door that the distraught girl exited from. "Perhapse you should make sure Padawan Erin is alright."  
  
Siri felt her heart sink, she didn't want anymore to do with Kenobi's funeral. "But master, she has friends. . ."  
  
"Siri," Adi knelt in front of her young charge. "Sometimes the best help comes from someone who is far from the problem."  
  
Siri swallowed her further protests and nodded. "Yes master."  
  
()  
  
Adi rang the door chime and waited paitently for an answer. She rang two more times before one came and a tall man who looked like he hadn't slept in days reluctanly opened the door.  
  
"Today was his memorial, you weren't there." Adi exclaimed as she let herself in.  
  
"Won't you come in Adi." Qui Gon closed the door behind her and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Adi sat down at the other end of the couch. "You weren't there." She stated again.  
  
Qui Gon sighed and Adi noticed Obi Wan's light saber sitting on the coffee table. "I didn't go to his funeral because in my heart I know he isn't dead."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I know you don't believe me Adi, but I would've sensed him becoming one with the Force, and I didn't." Qui Gon defened.  
  
"Yes but Qui, were you together long enough to form a true bond?" Adi asked.  
  
Qui Gon sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I don't expect anyone to understand, I don't even understand but yes we did."  
  
"We had noticed, I will admit that you and the boy shared. . ."  
  
"No!" Qui Gon cut her off, rising to his feet. "If you are here to talk to me you are here as my friend, not as the council."  
  
Adi swallowed her next come back and nodded. "Of course old friend, I am sorry."  
  
The towering Jedi master walked over to the window and rested his head against the pane. "Why does the Force do these things, Adi?"  
  
Adi didn't say a word, knowing that her friend needed to unleash his emotions.  
  
"I mean the code forbids attachments, and yet here we are forced to take on a child and raise it as our own." Qui Gon continued.  
  
"Qui Gon, no one forces a Jedi to take an apprentice, it. . ."  
  
"The Force forces us Adi, believe me I know this." The male Jedi began to walk aimlessly around the apartment, Adi kept her keen gaze on him. "I never wanted another padawan after Xanatos, and yet the Force had something else in mind. And believe it or not I may actually care for this boy more!"  
  
"Nothing happens by accident Qui," Adi said gently. "We do not yet know the full extent of Obi Wan's purpose in the Force."  
  
"What purpose did the Force have for leaving a child all alone without any memories to die on a strange planet?" Qui Gon rebutled, frustrated.  
  
Adi sighed a very quiet sigh, knowing her friend was teetering on the edge of insanity. "I have no idea old friend, it will take many hours of meditation to come to any kind of understanding I'm sure."  
  
"I didn't want to love him Adi." Qui Gon stated under his breath. "I tried so hard to push him away, and then I finally gave up and let him in. . .and now. . ." He wiped a stray tear that had wormed it's way down his cheek.  
  
Adi was not known for her compassion, but was always there for a friend when they needed her. "I know Qui, and I'm sorry." She rose to her feet and placed a hand on his back. "It is difficult at times, they become your children and just have this way of becoming your entire life." Adi hid a small smile. "Or so I've discovered." She added.  
  
"I'm done with this Adi, my heart can't take it anymore." Qui Gon moved away from her.  
  
"Qui, don't make any rash decsions right now." Adi rolled her eyes. "You're just upset right now, you're letting your emotions go which is good."  
  
"No Adi, it's different this time." Qui Gon stated in a stern tone. "I've now lost two padawans in the span of five years I will not put myself or another child through this again."  
  
"You must do what you feel is right of course Qui Gon." Adi resolved, folding her arms inside the huge sleeves of her cloak.  
  
The two Jedi masters sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, Adi knew full well that it would be pointless to argue with the renowned Qui Gon Jinn who was famous in the order for following his heart and marching to the beat of a different drumer. She knew once his mind was made up there was only one person who could change it and it was Qui Gon himself.  
  
( )  
  
Siri Tachi moved slowly into the Jedi Temple gardens, really wishing she could be somewhere else. She could feel the sorrow through the Force coming from the other occupant in the room. The eleven year old swallowed her emotions and proceeded towards the lake in the middle of the gardens.  
  
As she drew closer she noticed the form of Bant Erin sitting on the grass, hugging her knees, tears streaking down her salmon colored cheeks. Siri walked up behind the Mon Calamari girl and attempted to make the first move to speak, but Bant beat her to it.  
  
"I can't believe it." She exclaimed, her voice broken.  
  
"Believe what?" Siri asked, then cursed herself for asking such a dumb question.  
  
"That they gave up searching for him, he can't be gone." Bant continued to cry.  
  
Siri shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Bant, but I was there, and there was no way he could survive on his own without his training."  
  
Bant shook her head. "You don't know that, Obi Wan is strong in the Force, he will be ok." Siri kept her gaze on the ground, her foot kicking up some of the grass. Bant turned and looked at her, tears still streaming down her face. "You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"I don' t know Bant, I guess anything is possible with the Force." Sir shrugged. "I am sorry though, I know he was your friend."  
  
Bant stared at the water. "Yeah, best friend."  
  
Siri moved slowly and sat down next to the young girl. "I guess this is why the code forbids attachments, maybe it hurts less if we never grow attached to others."  
  
Bant looked at Siri, her brown eyes searching the blue ones. "What are you talking about?" She wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
  
Siri began to pull blades of grass out of the ground. "I don't know, I'm not very good at this."  
  
Bant chuckled through her tears. "No, you're not." She looked back out to the water. "But thank you anyways, it means a lot to me that you tried, I thought you didn't even like me or Obi Wan."  
  
Siri winced. "Well to be honest, my master sent me, but I am truly sorry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And it's not that I don't like you or Obi Wan, I just never took the time to get to know him." Siri continued.  
  
"Well you should've taken the time, he was a great person and you and Bruck treated him like he didn't matter. . ." Bant answered, trying not to cry again.  
  
"Look, I can't speak for Bruck, but I never had anything against Obi Wan." Siri defended. "I'm sorry."  
  
The two padawans sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither knowing what to say next. Suddenly Bant began to cry uncontrolably again, Siri confused on what else to do took the Calamari girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Just remember Bant, he's in a better place." Siri tried out her most soothing voice, hoping she would be able to calm her down. "The Force will take care of him."  
  
( )  
  
Fourteen year old Jango Fett moved out of the way as his mentor Jaster Mereel entered into the ship, carrying an unconscious form of a boy about his age. The young man gave Jaster a curious look once the youngster was placed on a medi sleep couch.  
  
"Watch over him Jango while we clean up the last of this mess." Jaster commanded, pulling his green helmet off his head. "We found him alone and no one knew who he was. His family must've been killed during the battle, when we found him he was very disoriented and had no memory of what happened, probably lived through an explosion or something."  
  
Jango looked down at the unconscious boy. "Are we taking him with us?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Jango, we can't leave him alone." Jaster stated, "We're his family now."  
  
TBC: Well there you go the first chapter, I don't know if it was any good so please review and let me know. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Another Path  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Wow, thank you to all who reviewed! I was pleasantly surprised. I have been working on this story off and on for over a year and I wasn't sure if I could actually make it work but so far so good I hope. Once again bear with the spelling and grammar. Well without further ado here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: (twelve years later)  
  
The tree branches felt like shards of glass scratching his face as he quickened his pace. He dared not turn to see if his pursuer was able to follow him through the dense forest. Don Serro ducked behind one of the large trees to catch his breath. The politician wondered what had gone wrong in his life to get him in this situation. He had been the governor of the planet Deepit for three standard years now and had been the man placed solely in charge of preserving the planet's national forest from being torn down to make room for the ever growing mining colony that had come over from Nar Shaddaa.  
  
He found that his proposal had created several enemies, obviously dangerous ones at that because the Governor now found himself running for his life through the very forest he was trying to protect. He held his breath as the sound of snapping twigs broke the chilling silence, he could make out the gait of the heavy hooves that belonged to the creature that was perusing him. Don Serro peeked around the tree and stared at the large animal that he could hardly make out because of its dark coloring.  
  
The beast stood eight feet tall on four massive legs. Its long white mane and tail was the only thing that gave the creature's position away as it gleamed in the moonlight. The other distinguishing feature on the animal was two long horns on it's forehead that curved upwards into a sharp point, all of these features told Serro that he was looking at a Lusian, a very strong very powerful creature. The politician's eyes strained through the darkness to watch the creature then grew frightened when he noticed the saddle was empty.  
  
Serro drew in his last breath as he felt a searing pain running through his back and within the same beat two large hands grabbed both sides of his head and in one swift movement broke his neck. The body of the Governor of Deepit fell to the mud at the hairy feet of the creature that had been chasing him.  
  
The large hands belonged to a man dressed in silver and blue armor complete with a silver helmet that covered his face. With one look at this warrior one would be able to tell that he was strong and agile. The assassin removed his helmet letting the wind blow through his ginger hair that was cropped short in the style of a soldier with the exception of a long, thin braid behind his right ear.  
  
He bent down next to the dead man's body and felt for a pulse. Suddenly a light caught his attention and he scanned the body and found a comlink with a tracer. "Damn," the dark figure exclaimed, rising to his feet and pulling on his helmet. He walked up to the Lusian who stared at him as he grabbed a large blaster off the saddle.  
  
"Looks like we get a bonus tonight Childon." The bounty hunter said in a deep accented voice while stroking the creature's mane. "You know the drill." The lusian neighed as if he understood his owner's words. The dark figure then headed for the cover of the trees, he climbed the nearest one and hid beneath its branches, waiting to strike.  
  
The light in the distance came in the form of a glow rod, accompanied by six large men wearing uniforms that the bounty hunter recognized as Senate police. The six officers noticed the large lusian and ran towards it. When they reached the creature they then noticed the body of the slain Governor. The captain knelt down and checked the vital signs and shook his head when he found none. He then commanded four of his men to search for the murderer while he and his partner took care of finding evidence on the body.  
  
The hunter watched the police carefully, preparing to make his move. Suddenly the lusian began to rear on his hind legs, creating a disturbance. "Control that animal!" The captain exclaimed as three of the men tried to restrain the upset lusian.  
  
The predator stalked his prey silently and the officer was dead before he knew what hit him with a blast to through the heart. The assassin sniped two more guards within one beat, moving onto the others. He shot the captain through the leg, killing the man kneeling behind him with the same laser bolt and then moving on and killing the last standing officer with a flame thrower. The last thing the captain saw was two blue/grey eyes gleaming in the light of the glow rod before he was killed by a vibro blade to the throat.  
  
The bounty hunter stood over his kill and his companion trotted up to him, nuzzling the armored shoulder with his nose. The killer shook his head and patted the lusian on the neck. "No challenge at all Childon." He expressed as he climbed onto the saddle. "Come on boy, time to get paid." He exclaimed with a flick of the reins causing the lusian to gallop away, the pounding hooves leaving the seven dead men behind.  
  
( )  
  
"He is to be trained then?" Qui Gon Jinn asked the Council, his voice steady.  
  
"No, he will not be trained." Mace Windu kept a usual mask of calm and he lounged on his chair.  
  
"No?" Qui Gon was taken back.  
  
"He's too old." Mace explained  
  
"He is the chosen one, you must see this." Qui Gon pressed.  
  
Jedi master Yoda had his eyes closed, pondering the situation. "Hmmm, clouded this boy's future is."  
  
Nine year old Anakin Skywalker stared at the council members with daggers in his eyes.  
  
Qui Gon mentally shook his head and walked up to Anakin and placed his hands on both the boy's shoulders. "I will train him then." He stated with authority, taking the council by complete surprise.  
  
"Master Qui Gon are you certain of this?" Adi Gallia asked.  
  
"I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner." Qui Gon assured them.  
  
"Decide this on a whim you should not." Yaddle interjected.  
  
"This is not a whim my masters, he must be trained." Qui Gon stated.  
  
Mace and Yoda exchanged worried glances. "Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Yoda exclaimed after a moment.  
  
"Now is not the time for this, the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which should put pressure on the Federation and widen the confrontation" Mace leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected.  
  
Qui Gon nodded, understanding.  
  
"Go with the Queen to Naboo." Mace commanded. "This is the clue we need to uncover the mystery behind the Sith." Mace stated, an unusual amount of emotion dripping from his voice.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda added quietly. Qui Gon bowed and began to lead Anakin out the council chambers but was stopped by Yoda's voice. "And going alone you will not be."  
  
Qui Gon turned quickly around. "Excuse me?"  
  
( )  
  
Ralphi Del Mar stormed into his office at the top of the mining guild skyscraper on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. He slumped onto his chair, pulled out bottle out of his desk drawer, took a quick swig and sighed as the liquid burned all the way down his throat.  
  
"Watch out, that stuff'll kill ya." A gruff, accented voice broke the darkened silence.  
  
Del Mar searched the dark corners of his office, his heart rate quickening. "Why? Did you poison it?" He asked snidely when he found the source of the voice.  
  
"No." A masked man emerged from the shadows. "No one has paid me to kill you."  
  
"No one paid you to kill those Senate officers either!" Del Mar exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The assassin came within inches of the business man's face. "Not yet."  
  
Ralphi Del Mar stared at his reflection in the silver helmet, trying as hard as he could to not be intimidated by this man. "No, I will not pay you for that." He quickly moved out of arms length. "That wasn't part of the original deal, now I will be forced to answer an investigation."  
  
"Not my problem, you hired me after you had attempted to kill the Governor with an armature; you were sloppy before I came along and I cleaned up your mess." The bounty hunter kept his voice level. "If you didn't want any Senate police killed you should've been more specific."  
  
Del Mar was about to lose his composure. "No, I refuse to pay you for that."  
  
The masked man rose to his feet and slowly walked towards the CEO. "You will pay me for the entire job." He stated with authority.  
  
Ralphi stopped and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I will pay you for the entire job." He repeated as is not in control of his own mind. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out a bag of credits. "Here, now get out. I never want to see you again."  
  
"Damn and I thought we were becoming friends." The dark figure stated in a monotone sarcastic voice.  
  
Del Mar tried to hide the fact that he was shaking as he took another swig of his drink. "I swear if this gets back to me in any way I will hunt you down. . ." He turned around and before he could finish his sentence the assassin was long gone.  
  
( )  
  
A loud knock echoed off the durasteel door and Siri Tachi sighed. She could distinguish the person behind it and she was in no mood for him. She moved away from her survival pack that she was trying to gather together and reluctantly opened the door only to stare into the face of twenty five year old Bruck Chun.  
  
"What?" She asked, moving back into the room.  
  
"I heard you are being sent to Naboo with master Jinn." Bruck exclaimed casually, striding into the room behind her.  
  
"You heard correctly." She ignored his tone and continued packing.  
  
Bruck laid down on her sleep couch. "Are you nervous?" He asked.  
  
Siri stopped and stared at Bruck. "Why would I be nervous Bruck?"  
  
"I don't know maybe of his track record for losing padawans." Bruck turned to his side and stared up at her. "You want to do it again? You know in case you never come back?" He said with what he considered a seductive smile.  
  
Siri rolled her eyes and turned to her freshener. "How is that never talking about that mistake again?"  
  
"I just thought you know. . ."  
  
"No I don't know Bruck." Siri exclaimed honestly. "And you better know I won't be going against the code for the likes of you." She threw him a wicked smile.  
  
"You females are all alike." Bruck rose to his feet. "Besides hurting my feelings you also are going on a mission with the man who should've been my master."  
  
Siri threw her cloak on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me, are you still holding onto that? It's been twelve years." She stated, exasperated.  
  
"I'm not still holding onto it, it's just the truth." Bruck rebuttled. "Ofey-Wan was suppose to be gone, and Master Qui Gon was suppose to pick me."  
  
"Bruck, Obi Wan is dead." Siri crossed her arms. "Let it go, you won."  
  
"I didn't win. . ."  
  
"Get out." Siri commanded. "I can't deal with you anymore." She began to usher him out the door. "I have to get ready for a very important mission."  
  
"Well in case I never see you again I just want you to know. . ."  
  
"Save it." Siri exclaimed and shut the door on him. She sighed to herself and banged the back of her head against the door a couple of times in frustration.  
  
( )  
  
"Well, well look whose back." Jango Fett stated as he watched a familiar ship land next to his own ship. He moved towards the larger ship known as Slave one and watched as a young man walked down the ramp, leading the black Lusian behind him. "And you took Childon with you." Jango shook his head. "Always one for theatrics aren't you Ben?" Jango turned towards the woman who was working on the ship with him. "Look Sheeka, I found Childon."  
  
"Well he insisted on coming with me." Ben answered, patting Childon on the nose.  
  
"He always does." Sheeka exclaimed walking up behind Jango and putting her arms around him. "How was your trip Ben?" She asked.  
  
"Long, but eventful." He answered with a small smile.  
  
Sheeka looked up at Jango then moved towards Ben. "Here, I'll take him to the stables so you two boys can catch up." She grabbed the reins from Ben and began to lead the lusian away from the landing pad.  
  
Ben and Jango watched her leave, both keeping close attention to her swinging hips. "You are a lucky man Jango." Ben exclaimed with a whistle.  
  
Jango chuckled and nodded. "Believe me I know." The two men shared a laugh as they walked back to their settlement.  
  
"So, did you ask her yet?" Ben asked as they sat down at an outside table.  
  
Jango handed a mug full of pungent ale to Ben and sat down across from him. "No, because she won't marry me until I'm done taking on jobs." He answered taking a sip of his own ale.  
  
"I thought you had decided to give this up. I thought you wanted a family of your own." Ben pressed. "Plus I thought you were too afraid to compete with me." Ben laughed.  
  
Jango let out a loud guffaw. "I think that sissy braid is tied too tightly little brother." He pulled out a vibro blade. "Here, let me cut it off for you."  
  
Ben rose to his feet in one swift movement. "Haven't we had this discussion?" Ben asked. "Do you want to get hurt again?"  
  
"Please, it was a lucky shot, I was drunk." Jango answered. "Let me do you the favor of getting rid of that eye sore." He pointed to the braid. "It doesn't represent your real family, because you've got your family right here."  
  
Ben gripped the braid tightly. "I'm sorry Jango, I just can't let you do it...I can't even Do it."  
  
"Ben has returned home!" A deep voice boomed through the night. "Why did no one tell me?"  
  
Jango and Ben turned towards the source of the voice and an older man walked out from one of the huts, followed by another man about the same age as the other two. "Jaster." Ben walked up towards the man and bowed.  
  
"How did it go?" Jaster asked.  
  
Ben smiled and pulled out a large bag of credits. "Very well I'd say."  
  
Jaster looked over the bag and smiled. "Good, very good." He looked up at Ben. "How did you get him to pay for the police?"  
  
"I have my secrets Jaster." Ben answered.  
  
"Did you do your intimidation bit Ben?" The man standing next to Jaster asked.  
  
"Montross. . ." Jango stepped in. "Give it a rest."  
  
"No, because of Ben we are losing return business." Montross continued.  
  
"Montross relax." Ben sat down on the table and took a sip of his ale. "So I scare some measly business executive so what. . .they will always need power and therefore will always need someone who is standing in their way killed so they will one day come crawling back to us only this time we have a reputation for not taking their crap."  
  
Montross rolled his eyes and walked away. Jaster turned towards his other two men. "Enough of this, I say tonight we celebrate."  
  
( )  
  
"I don't understand." Anakin Skywalker admitted to a kneeling Qui Gon Jinn.  
  
"With time and training Ani you will." He assured him and rose to his feet. He then noticed a young woman dressed in Jedi attire walking towards him. He sighed.  
  
"Master Jinn." Siri bowed to him. "It is a great honor to be working with you."  
  
"Well I have heard a great deal about you Padawan Tachi." He walked towards her. "Rumor has it that you will be knighted soon, one of the youngest in the order."  
  
Siri found herself blushing a little, but kept her composure. "Well, I still have much to learn. This is why I am here."  
  
Qui Gon nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Well we are almost ready to leave so. . ."  
  
Siri sensed his uneasiness with being in charge of her. "Would you like me to make sure everything is set for the journey?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be very helpful."  
  
Siri bowed again. "Yes master." She then began to turn towards the ship.  
  
"Don't call me that." Qui Gon drew her attention back. "I have not earned that status." Siri stared at him, uneasy and confused. "Either call me knight Jinn or just Qui Gon."  
  
Siri was taken back, she had of course heard of Qui Gon Jinn and his unusual ways but she wasn't expecting this. "Of course mast. . .I mean knight Jinn."  
  
Qui Gon softened his features for the girl. "Just stick with calling me Qui Gon."  
  
Siri still held a nervous look on her face. This went against the code and she was never comfortable in doing that. "Yes Qui Gon." She finally answered.  
  
"Now get on board." Qui Gon commanded and the girl bowed and ran up the ramp. He turned around when he sensed a familiar presence behind him. He then bowed when he saw the young queen of Naboo and her entourage heading his way. "Your majesty it's an honor to continue to serve and protect you."  
  
She looked up at him and in her heart she felt somewhat better at having him by her side. "I welcome your help, Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." She stated as they began to proceed up the ramp.  
  
"I can assure you I will not allow that to happen." Qui Gon assured her, although the Force was screaming at him with caution.  
  
( )  
  
Jaster Mereel walked out into the pre dawn air. He took a deep breath of the crispness of the new day and noticed a young man exercising within a group of trees. The old warrior watched the young, agile hunter with adoration as he fought off six probe droids using only a vibro blade. Jaster shook his head, he had been the leader of the Mandalorian warriors for several years before he found "Ben" stranded alone on the war torn planet of Gala. He took the boy in as one of his own and raised him to be the perfect soldier.  
  
And he was the perfect soldier. In his heart Jaster knew that Ben had skills that set him above Montross and Jango and even above himself. The child had grown into a man, a man that Jaster knew was destined for greatness. That is until the battle which ended the Mandalorian army completely. Now the skilled warrior would be nothing more than a notorious bounty hunter, killing other living beings for his own benefit. Jaster knew they all had made the decision to become what they are but he also knew that Ben wasn't happy with the choice. Jaster also knew that being the perfect soldier that he was Ben would never abandon his squadron no matter how against something he was, he would obey orders and get the job done.  
  
"I still don't understand your need to perfect such an ancient weapon." Jaster exclaimed after a moment.  
  
Ben turned around, startled. He hadn't sensed Jaster's presence. "I know, and I can't explain it either. I just find the blade much more to my liking, it's not as clumsy or random as a blaster."  
  
Jaster chuckled under his breath, it was an on going argument between Ben and Jango. "Well you certainly have some skill with a blade." He watched as Ben began to clean up the probe droids. "Ben I need to speak with you." He stated and Ben stood at attention. "I know you have only just returned but I have received word of another job that I need you to do."  
  
Ben nodded but looked disappointed. "What about Jango or Montross?" He asked.  
  
"Montross is skilled, but he couldn't handle this mission." Jaster explained. "And Jango is meeting a man on one of the moons of Bogdon about a big job."  
  
Ben pulled on his shirt. "What is the job?"  
  
"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation has asked if we would assonate someone." Jaster explained. "The queen of Naboo."  
  
"Why do you need me for that? It seems pretty straight forward." Ben crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"They said that she will be protected by Jedi." Jaster came out and said it. Ben tried to hide the disgust on his face. "You know you are the only one who can handle a Jedi. You were the only one of us who actually killed a Jedi during the battle, you are the reason we are standing here today."  
  
"I got lucky, the Jedi almost killed me as well." Ben admitted. "I don't know Jaster."  
  
"There is a lot of money involved here Ben, the Trade Federation has powerful, rich allies." Jaster grabbed Ben by the shoulders. "And we could finally get back at the Jedi for what they did to us."  
  
Ben contemplated everything for a moment the met Jaster's intense gaze. "I will see you when I return from Naboo."  
  
TBC: Well there you go, I hope this story is still interesting now that I've actually set up the plot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And I have to give a shout out to a real horse named Childon (I work at Medieval Times restaurant) who gave me much inspiration for this chapter. 


	3. chapter 2

Title: Another path

Author: ewan's girl

Summary: Can someone still have the same destiny even though the events of his life are different?

Author's note: Again thank you to all who have reviewed, I've been sick the last few days so this chapter took longer than I wanted it to. Please do me the honor of telling me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 2: (Theed)

"Jar Jar's on his way to the Gungan city Qui Gon." Siri Tachi softly stated as she walked up behind the taller Jedi. She noticed he was immersed in feeling the living Force. "Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" She asked.

"The Gungan's will not be easily swayed." Qui Gon Jinn answered. "And we cannot use our power to help her."

Siri nodded in understanding, it wasn't a full out command, but it was an order none the less. The two Jedi sat in silence for a moment before Siri hesitated to speak. "I'm sorry if I offended you when I called you Master before. . .I just didn't know."

Qui Gon looked down at the young woman and offered a small smile. "It's alright Siri, I sometimes forget that to a padawan I am technically a master." He sighed. "I just don't really feel like one at times." He admitted and took Siri by surprise with his candidness.

"Well for what it's worth there are still many padawans who wished they could've been your apprentice." Siri attempted to help the situation. "Even after what happened to Obi. . ." She stopped herself suddenly.

"Obi Wan." Qui Gon finished for her. "It's alright, you can say his name in my presence."

Siri cleared her throat. "I wasn't sure; I mean no one ever mentions his name."

"Ever?"

Siri shook her head. "No, it's almost as if he's become some sort of legend or ghost story, to this day no one openly talks about him."

Qui Gon looked troubled. "Not even his friends? I know he had friends."

The young woman continued to shake her head. "I believe his friends have done the same thing as you. . ." She looked up at him. "Kept busy to try to forget the loss."

Qui Gon couldn't help but smile. "Your remind me of someone." He stated and Siri looked at him, confused. "I can certainly tell who trained you."

Sir turned away, she could feel herself blushing and she hated that. "Well Master Gallia is an excellent teacher."

"A great teacher is not the only thing that makes a great knight."

( )

"You're late." Nute Gunray stated, shaking a long finger towards a man dressed in silver and blue armor. "The battle has been brought to our doorsteps because you weren't there to take her out."

"Jaster just gave me the message, I came as quickly as I could." Ben explained, in a menacing voice. "I promise you I will get the job done." He then turned to leave.

"Forget it, I'm not paying." Gunray snapped, causing the bounty hunter to stop in his tracks. "Besides you are too late, there is already someone else who will finish the job."

Ben turned around and stared at the Viceroy through his mask. "Someone else?" He pulled out one of his small blasters and aimed it at the leader of the Trade Federation. "You went behind our backs and hired someone else?"

Nute Gunray felt his knees shaking. "No it's not like that, the Trade Federation would never go against Jaster. . .it's a Sith!"

Ben stopped, keeping his gun aimed. "A Sith? You expect me to believe in an old legend that was made up to keep children from doing wrong things?" He strode up to the Viceroy and grabbed him by his expensive robe.

"It's true, I swear to you." Nute Gunray pleaded. "If you don't believe me then go to the hanger, that's where he went to kill the Queen."

Ben roughly threw the cowering business man to the floor. "I have yet to not complete an assignment, I will not let some wacko pretending to be a Sith destroy my record." And with that the bounty hunter turned on his rocket pack and crashed through the window.

( )

Siri used the Force to brace herself for impact as she fell to a platform way below the one she was previously occupying. He shoulder took the brunt of the landing sending searing pain through her entire body. She almost continued her plummet but was able to grab onto the platform at the last second. She then looked up and watched as Qui Gon Jinn elbowed the dark warrior and followed him onto a platform that was still high above Siri. She prayed to the Force, hoping that Qui Gon would be able to hold his own against their adversary. The Sith lord was very skilled and used the dark side of the Force to push them to separate. Siri cursed herself for not sensing the kick that sent her over the side, but quickly pushed out the feelings, knowing she needed to focus on the moment.

She quickly pulled herself onto the platform, grabbed her light saber and watched Qui Gon push their opponent towards a series of laser walls. She then summed up the Force around her and used it to propel herself to the catwalk that was at least twenty feet above her. She then ignited her saber and ran as fast as she could to join the battle. She found herself skidding to a halt as a laser wall rose up in front of her. Siri then watched as Qui Gon Jinn and the Sith lord stared at each other, both separated by similar walls.

Qui Gon then knelt down and took a meditative stance, closed his eyes and summoned the Force around him. Siri and the Sith both extinguished their blades and watched in awe as the Jedi master seemed to become perfectly calm. Siri knew that in the heat of battle there was no way she could stop and meditate, she suddenly realized how much she still had to learn.

The three force users could sense the time was close and that the walls would be coming down. Siri above all knew she would have to put on an amazing burst of speed to reach the battle before the cycle started again. She ignited her saber mere seconds before the first wall came down. Qui Gon was on his feet and about to engage in battle once more when he noticed the tattooed warrior was already defending himself against an onslaught of blaster fire. He stopped, and turned off his saber as he watched in disbelief as a soldier dressed in shiny armor took on the Sith.

Suddenly a strange yet slightly familiar sensation rushed over Qui Gon. He sensed a presence he had not felt in twelve years, and it confused him. Siri caught up to Qui Gon and both watched the strange battle from behind the last red energy wall. She glanced up at the older Jedi with an unspoken question, he just shrugged the answer.

Darth Maul bared his pointed teeth as he blocked another series of blast bolts. He then expertly flipped over a flame thrower and landed, gesturing in a cocky manner for the strange intruder to do his worst. The assassin flew high above the floor, taunting the angry Sith and continued to shoot at him. Darth Maul twirled his double bladed saber over his head and with his empty hand called upon the Force and pulled a pipe off the wall, causing a cloud of carbon monoxide to pour into the chamber. Siri and Qui Gon strained to see through the thick fog, using the Force more than their eyes, they watched as the horned creature used the Force to throw the steel pipe at his opponent. The edge of the pipe hit the bounty hunter's jet pack, causing him to tumble to the ground.

Ben rose to his feet and discarded his broken pack; he strained to see the dark figure through his mask which was beginning to fog up. Against the rules of the Mandalorian warriors and pulled off his helmet. He focused all his energy to try to find his prey and was somehow able to make him out through the dark, squatting in a dark corner. The two usually aggressive men didn't know how to proceed; both knew they were up against something they hadn't faced before. Darth Maul was growing weary of the distraction from fighting the Jedi and so he made the first move.

Ben felt a strange chill run down his spine as he turned just in time to duck under the same steel pipe hurling towards his head. He then began to fire blindly into the mist and a red glow deflected them straight back at him. Ben rolled out of the way just in time and almost fell into the large pit in the center of the room. He came back quickly and before he could get to his feet the Sith kicked him in the jaw. Ben in the same beat recovered and pulled out a vibro blade and plunged it into the dark warrior's leg.

Darth Maul bellowed and staggered back. He turned off his light saber for a moment to remove the blade from his leg and Ben took this opportunity to advance. He kicked out and almost caused the Sith to drop his weapon. Darth Maul recovered and both men held onto the light saber, trying to pry it from the other's grip. The Sith suddenly flipped onto his back, kicking out with his legs, causing Ben to fly over his shoulders.

Ben fell to the ground with a thud, but recovered quickly just in time to feel the searing pain of a light saber grazing across his chest, he yelled out and stumbled backwards. Darth Maul lunged forward, taking the advantage, driving the bounty hunter back.

Qui Gon and Siri looked at each other, not sure if they should intervene. Ben glanced over at them and wished he could have one of their weapons to at least give himself a chance. Suddenly without warning Qui Gon's light saber shook on his belt and then flew off the Jedi and into the surprised hands of the bounty hunter. The serge through the Force surprised all three of the other occupants in the room and Ben used this distraction to swing at the Sith.

Darth Maul took in his last breath as he felt the blade pierce his midsection, Ben then swung the blade high and before the Sith could make another move decapitated him. The bounty hunter watched as what was once known as Darth Maul tumbled down into the melting pit.

Ben turned slowly around, still holding the light saber in his hand, his breathing was becoming labored. He stared down the two Jedi, knowing he didn't have the strength to take both of them on. His vision began to blur as he stumbled around to face the Jedi.

As the fog began to dissipate the winner of the duel emerged. Qui Gon and Siri were both surprised to see the armored soldier still standing, although not very well. The older Jedi stared at the victor carefully, something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Siri sensed his discomfort and looked up at him.

"Qui Gon, what is it?" She asked, still holding her light saber in front of them.

"It cannot be." Qui Gon stated, his voice barely a whisper. He walked slowly towards the assassin, his hands outstretch to show he meant no harm. "By the Force it cannot be."

Siri looked at the bounty hunter, trying to understand what Qui Gon was talking about. Then before she could see him clearly the soldier fell to the ground in a heap, Qui Gon rushed to his side and knelt down next to him.

The blonde Jedi knelt down next to the master and looked over the gash in the armor, knowing it was a very deep wound. She gazed up at Qui Gon and noticed his midnight blue eyes franticly looking over the deathly still face. Siri didn't know what to do, she had never seen a Jedi master so unnerved before.

"Qui Gon?" She ventured.

"Find a medic." He ordered. "Now."

Without hesitation Siri ran back through the laser walls, leaving Qui Gon and the bounty hunter alone. He ran a shaking hand through the younger man's sweat soaked hair and gently touched the long skinny braid. "Obi Wan"

TBC: I hope this chapter wasn't too lame, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

Author's note: Hey thank you again to all who reviewed, it means so much to me. Well by popular demand here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3: (Rude awakenings)

Nine year old Anakin Skywalker fidgeted again for the umpteenth time since he had returned to the hanger on Naboo. He continued to wait inside the cock pit of his ship, despite the other pilots urging him to come down and celebrate their victory. Anakin was trying to impress the Jedi, and Qui Gon had commanded him to stay in the cock pit so in the cock pit he stayed until told otherwise. An hour had gone by and still the boy waited, but his patience was wearing thin. The small astro droid behind him began to beep and whistle at him.

"No Artoo I can't leave." Anakin explained again. "I'm trying to be a Jedi and Qui Gon is going to be my master so I have to listen to him." With that R2D2 moaned in understanding. Anakin shifted his weight again then heard the sound of footsteps running towards the hanger; he peered over the nose of the ship and watched Padme Amidala and her small group of guards running towards him. He rose to his feet and waved at them with a huge smile on his face. "Hey!"

Padme stopped mid step and looked up at Anakin with curiosity. "Ani? What are you still doing in here?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Qui Gon told me to stay in the cock pit." He explained, although he was tired of explaining himself.

Despite everything that she had been through the fourteen year old monarch found herself laughing at the young boy's explanation. "Oh of course, how could I forget?" She asked and Anakin shrugged. Padme then looked at the double doors that the menacing figure had emerged from and the last time she had seen the Jedi. "Master Jinn hasn't returned?" She asked the obvious.

Anakin shook his head wildly. "Nope."

Padme felt her stomach drop at the news; she then turned towards the catwalk but was stopped suddenly by the sound of someone running. The squad raised their weapons in anticipation but Padme commanded them to put them down once she saw Siri Tachi running towards them.

"Padawan Tachi!" Padme called and ran to meet her.

"We need a medic." Siri exclaimed, almost out of breath. "In the core generator room."

Anakin felt his heart thump against his chest and Padme felt her whole body tense. "Is Master Jinn alright?"

Siri continued to catch her breath and nodded. "Yes, fine, we need a medic for. . ." Siri stopped and looked at the group surrounding her. She realized that she had no explanation for the injured warrior that had come to their rescue. "There is a man down, I wish I could explain more, but there isn't time."

Padme noticed the urgency in her voice and she turned to Captain Panaka. "Captain, go with Padawan Tachi and healer Quinn to the core chamber." She commanded. "I will continue to search for survivors."

Panaka looked at Padme for a moment. "My lady, I don't think it wise for me to leave your side." He said in almost a whisper. "You heard the Viceroy explain that there was a bounty hunter somewhere in the palace."

At this Siri snapped to attention. "There was a bounty hunter?" She asked.

Padme nodded. "Apparently he was hired by the Trade Federation."

Siri glanced over her shoulder towards the core generator room. "I believe we may have him in custody already."

"Your highness I would feel much better if you would please go back to the throne room with Sabe." Panaka stated.

Padme looked at him then past Siri towards the generator room. "I will do so Captain." She agreed then turned towards Anakin. "Ani, would you escort me please?"

Anakin really wanted to, more than anything, but he still felt a sense of duty to wait for Qui Gon. Siri sensed his confusion and smiled. "Oh Anakin, Qui Gon wanted me to ask if you would protect the Queen while he took care of other business."

Anakin tried to straighten up and look serious. "Tell him I will not fail." He then quickly jumped down and ran towards the young Queen.

( )

Qui Gon Jinn took a deep breath and slowly entered the sterile hospital room; he knew he had to fight to keep his emotions in check as he walked up to the still unconscious form of a young man. The Jedi master felt his palms begin to sweat as his eyes washed over the face that although was defiantly older still held some of the boyishness that to this day haunted his dreams. His whole being wanted to hold the boy in his arms and never let him go again, but his sense of duty reminded him that this person was no longer the child he had loved as one of his own.

He closed his eyes tightly as he replayed the conversation he had with Siri only moments ago. She had explained to him that this warrior was not really their savior but was hired to exterminate the Queen of Naboo. She had gone to the now imprisoned Viceroy of the Trade Federation and he had confessed that they had hired the young assassin to remove the problem of the Queen; he had then gone after the Sith because he didn't want the competition.

Qui Gon's first instincts were to become defensive of these accusations towards his former padawan, but then he became filled with such sorrow because he realized his Obi Wan had truly become what he had feared. The Jedi master looked down at the bounty hunter, and then turned away in disgust.

"We were better off believing you were dead." Qui Gon bitterly stated, then sighed and chuckled to himself because he knew his statement wasn't true. His heart was so overjoyed in seeing Kenobi again that he didn't know what to do next. He had contacted the Jedi Council and knew they were on the way with the newly elected Supreme Chancellor and that they would be bringing a Force suppression collar with them to help control Obi Wan if needs be.

He looked down at the sleeping twenty five year old; he felt a pang in his heart as he watched the rise and fall of his bandaged chest. "I'm so sorry Obi Wan, I never should've given up hope, I knew you were too strong with the Force, I knew deep in my heart that you would survive." He felt his voice cracking, and he was so intent on his conversation that he didn't even notice Siri enter the room.

Siri watched Qui Gon carefully, her eyes traveled from the grief stricken face of the master to the unconscious form on the bed. She hadn't recognized the bounty hunter when they first came in contact with him, but then again she never really knew Obi Wan Kenobi so therefore she really wouldn't be the best judge on his identity. She waited a moment, letting Qui Gon cast his emotions into the Force.

"Qui Gon?" She ventured after the moment had passed. Qui Gon turned his head in her direction. "I received word from my master; she says the Council has arrived on Naboo." Qui Gon slowly nodded and returned his gaze to the still form. Siri shifted her weight uncomfortably before she continued. "They are very interested to hear of our. . ." She hesitated. "Findings."

( )

"So certain are you?" Jedi Master Yoda asked as he paced the polished floor of the throne room. Qui Gon, Mace Windu and Adi Gallia stood in a semi circle around the small council member.

"With all my being I am certain my master." Qui Gon Jinn answered, folding his arms across his chest. "It is him, I would swear on my position as a Jedi."

Mace stepped forward. "We searched that entire planet, how could a child survive without any memories?" He asked. "Even with the Force it would be near impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with the Force." Qui Gon reminded the dark skinned Jedi.

"Siri said she recognized the armor he was wearing when he was fighting the Sith." Adi interrupted. "She said it looked like the armor of the Mandalorian." She stopped and the men all stared at her. "It is possible that Obi Wan was taken by them on Gala."

A hush fell over the four Jedi before Mace ventured to speak. "He may have been on Galidraan." He said somberly.

"If in that battle he was, trust the Jedi he will not." Yoda lowered his head.

Qui Gon shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe that." He knelt in front of Yoda. "Master, the Force brought him back to us, there must be a purpose." He then looked up at Mace and Adi. "I mean he still has his Padawan braid, and not only that he has maintained the braid that has to count for something."

Mace Windu and Adi Gallia glanced at each other and Mace was careful with his next choice of words. "Qui, I know you have wanted Obi Wan back since the day he was lost, but you must understand this man is not Obi Wan Kenobi."

Qui Gon rose to his feet. "Mace,"

"No Qui Gon Mace is right." Adi stepped forward, placing a hand on Qui Gon's arm. "You cannot expect that he will just suddenly remember his past life just because he is brought back to you." She looked him in the eyes. "Even you couldn't be that audacious."

Qui Gon looked between his two friends, feeling somewhat helpless. "But he came back to me; I know that somehow I will be able to reach Obi Wan."

Mace sighed and took on a tone that usually intimidated even the largest of foes. "Qui Gon you must listen to reason." He looked the taller Jedi in the eye. "Obi Wan Kenobi is gone, and I above all am sorry to you and the Jedi order for that loss but you must for Force sake let him go."

Qui Gon Jinn stared at Mace with contempt, he felt his anger begin to rise, and Adi noticed this and stepped forward. "Qui, even if you could convince him that he was a Jedi what would become of him?" She softened her features. "He is too old to restart his training."

"And then there is that other small request of yours that has yet to be answered." Mace interjected. Qui Gon looked at him with curiosity. "The Council has granted you permission to train Skywalker."

"What?" Qui Gon was taken back.

"He proved he is very in tune with the Force, you were correct, he needs to be trained." Adi answered for Mace.

Qui Gon closed his eyes; in the midst of the recent events he had completely forgotten about the chosen one. "I...I can't..."

"Qui, you must." Adi moved closer to him. "Anakin is the future; you must not live in the past."

Qui Gon slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at Yoda who was staying uncharacteristically quiet through the whole conversation. "What do you think Master?"

Yoda sighed a heavy sigh. "See this bounty hunter for myself I must." He then began to exit the throne room, followed closely by the other three Jedi.

( )

His eyelids felt like lead weights and his entire body ached, but he forced himself back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a blurry, slender form sitting next to him, as his eyes adjusted he was able to make out a beautiful blonde woman.

"Who are you?" He moaned as he tried to sit up.

Siri jumped when she heard his voice, she had been told he was heavily medicated and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. "Shhhh, relax." She rose to her feet and helped him lay back on the bed. "You need your rest."

Ben grabbed her arm and stroked it gently. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He groggily stated.

Siri found herself blushing at this, but quickly shook it off. "And you are very medicated right now so a Bantha would probably look just as beautiful."

He smiled at her comment, knowing there was some truth behind it. "What is your name Luv?"

Siri busied herself with finding him a glass of water. "Siri Tachi."

"Siri Tachi." He repeated and smiled. "Rolls right off the tongue, among other things I'm sure."

"Easy smooth talker." Siri stated, annoyance rising in her voice.

"I meant no harm." He assured her. "I can't help myself sometimes around beauty such as yours."

Siri rolled her eyes. "Do you find this approach often works for you?" She asked.

Ben thought for a moment. "Actually yes."

"Then you usually must go after complete bimbos." Siri handed him the glass of water.

"Well my charm has worked on a galaxy of women." He stated and took a sip.

"Yeah well the galaxy is full of bimbos." She shot back.

Ben laughed, feeling intense pain rise in his chest, he let out a soft moan. "I feel like I was hit by a speeder."

Siri sat back down on the chair, putting her hair behind her ears. "Well a light saber burn is one of the worst pains anyone can endure; it's a cut and a burn all at once." She offered him a small smile. "Believe me, I know."

He stared up at her. "How would a pretty thing like you know about light saber burns?" He asked, trying to adjust himself in the bed.

"Oh I've been in many a duel my friend, granted the power was set on low..." She answered.

His mind suddenly snapped to attention; he looked at her carefully, noticing her Jedi attire complete with light saber hanging off her belt. "You're a Jedi." He stated, not questioned.

"Well, a Jedi in training." She replied.

Ben then noticed her long thin braid behind her right ear. "And is that a symbol of your family?" He asked, pointing to it.

Siri grabbed the braid and looked at the end of it. "I suppose so, yes." Before she could answer more her comlink beeped. "Excuse me." She said and rose to answer it.

Ben contemplated everything, the drug still causing his reactions to be slower than usual. He looked at her and felt anger rise inside of him. He quickly as he could rose out of bed, grabbing a syringe that was filled with sedative and walked up behind the unsuspecting Jedi, plunging it into her neck.

Siri felt a sharp pain inside her neck, she then turned and tried to fight off her attacker but the drug worked quickly and caused her to pass out in his arms. Ben tried his best to support her weight and lifted her over his shoulder; he then grabbed what he recognized to be a Force suppressant collar and as stealthily as he could he left the palace with Jedi in tow.

( )

TBC: Uh - oh, what's going to happen now?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

Author's note: Well I've been trying really hard to keep the chapters coming, I am warning everyone right now in the next couple of weeks I am going to be starting school so the chapters may take longer than usual, but I will finish this story so just be patient with me (patience is the way of the Jedi). Thank you again for all the reviews, I love you all.

Chapter 4: (Family ties)

The four Jedi masters headed towards the healer's ward of the Naboo palace, all of them feeling an amount of uncertainty about the situation. Yoda seemed to be the most eager to see the long lost Jedi padawan for himself. The usually reserved master had been dealing with a storm of emotions ever since the call came that Kenobi may still be alive; Mace and Qui Gon both understood why. There was a strange connection between the head Council member and Obi Wan Kenobi; it had developed years ago when the padawan was still in the crèche. Many thought that when Obi Wan was going to be sent to the Agri Corps that Yoda would take him as his own apprentice, but Yoda had retired from field work and knew he had given up the chance of training the young lad himself.

In his heart Yoda knew there was something special about Obi Wan Kenobi, he had worked very hard not to give the child any special attention but found it difficult to resist the uncertain personality that came complete with a charming smile. Yoda knew the Force was strong with Kenobi, and fought hard to keep him with the Jedi and convince Qui Gon Jinn to take him as an apprentice. He knew Obi Wan had an important role to play concerning the future of the Jedi, he had sensed it through the Force, but after the news of the memory wipe Yoda's belief system almost came crashing down and it took several weeks to recover from it. He quickened his pace as well as he could, not being able to conceal his excitement as he drew closer to the hospital wing.

He then felt a disturbance through the Force; he turned and glanced at Adi Gallia who had stopped dead in her tracks. "Master Gallia?" He asked.

Adi had her eyes closed and the other Jedi could easily tell she was listening to the Force. "Siri." She whispered under her breath, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

Mace Windu and Qui Gon looked at Adi with concern. "Adi?" Mace purged.

Adi's brown eyes snapped opened and she brushed past the two men still muttering the name of her apprentice as she began to run down the polished hall towards the healer's ward. Qui Gon and Mace followed her quickly, leaving Yoda behind. She burst through the double doors of the waiting room, startling the receptionist at the front desk.

"Where is the bounty hunter?" She asked the frightened young woman at the desk.

Before she could answer the question Qui Gon tugged on Adi's cloak. "It's this way." He exclaimed and led the trio down one of the white, sterile halls and ran into the fourth room on the right hand side.

Adi searched the room with not only her eyes but with the Force, what frightened her the most was that fact that she could no longer sense her apprentice's presence through their bond. Qui Gon strode purposely towards the bed in the center of the room and felt his heart stop when he saw that it was empty. Mace noticed a comlink on the ground, he bent down to retrieve it; he then showed it to Adi who was trying to bury her intense worry.

"He's taken her." Adi exclaimed, shooting Qui Gon an angry look.

"Maybe security has spotted them." Mace suggested, getting in between the other two.

With that Adi and Mace ran out of the hospital room, leaving Qui Gon alone. A moment later Yoda slowly entered and the two shared a worried glance before their sense of duty kicked in.

"We have to find him." Qui Gon stated. "We can't lose him again."

Yoda sighed. "With the Force nothing happens by accident; with Padawan Tachi for a reason he is."

( )

Jango Fett looked up from his target practice and watched as the Slave One expertly landed on the outskirts of their encampment. He smiled to himself, surprised to see his ship back so soon, but glad the occupant had returned. He twirled his two small blasters on his fingers before placing them back to rest in their holsters and headed towards the ship. As he drew closer he noticed a figure running down the ramp of the ship, looking incredibly flustered.

"Back so soon little brother?" Jango called out to him.

Ben turned and noticed Jango heading towards him; he tried to swallow his nervousness. "Yeah, did you miss me?"

Jango walked up and noticed the sweat collecting on his companion's brow. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You look terrible."

Ben cracked his knuckles and laughed nervously. "Is Jaster here?" He asked.

"He and Montross went to Corellia for supplies." Jango explained. "What's going on? Did something happen with the job?"

Ben ran calloused fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you might say that."

Before Jango could ask another question a loud crash came from the ship, Jango looked at Ben in confusion and ran up the ramp with Ben on his heels. Jango stopped short and stared in disbelief at a blonde woman bound and gagged wearing a strange collar around her neck. She gave Jango a hard stare and the gag muffled several curse words.

Jango turned towards Ben. "What the hell is this?" He asked, pointing towards Siri.

Ben looked down at his hostage. "It's a very long story."

Jango looked her over again. "Well I can tell she's not the queen, who the hell did you kidnap and why?"

"She's a Jedi." Ben explained.

Jango's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

Ben kept his gaze on Siri. "A Jedi." He looked at Jango who had a very angry look on his face. "I don't know what came over me, I was there and she was there. . ."

Jango turned around and headed back down the ramp. "This is bad, now every Jedi in the galaxy will be looking for her! Did that ever occur to you?"

"Of course that occurred to me, do you really think I'm that stupid?" He asked and Jango went to answer but Ben shot him a look.

Jango began to pace, really uncomfortable with the situation. "You've got to get rid of her, that's the bottom line."

"Oh because you don't think a Jedi killer would be hunted down?" Ben asked.

"Ok, we'll wait till Jaster gets back." Jango stated. "She's got that collar on so she should be manageable for a few days. . .right?"

Ben looked up the ramp as a series of loud banging started. "I would like to think so."

Jango shook his head. "At least get her out of my ship before she destroys it."

( )

Adi Gallia was a woman known for her commitment to the Jedi, and her lack of emotions to personal issues. She never prided herself on her reputation because Jedi aren't prideful, but she did work hard to maintain it non the less. Anyone who didn't know her well would think that she didn't care about the disappearance of her apprentice at all, but on the contrary she was working hard to keep the emotions at bay as she waited to hear any information concerning the whereabouts of her "daughter".

Qui Gon Jinn hesitated in approaching her, he knew all too well the pain she was going through and above all else he felt a sense of guilt for what happened. After a moment Adi sensed his presence.

"You don't have to worry Qui, I am fine, and it is not your fault." She stated, shattering the silence.

"I wanted to let you know that I am dedicated to helping you find your apprentice." He told her.

She turned and looked at him. "I appreciate that Qui Gon."

Qui Gon looked at her and noticed she was holding Siri's comlink. "We'll find her Adi, I promise."

Adi smirked. "I know she will be alright, I actually feel sorry for Obi Wan to have to deal with her as a captive."

Qui Gon found himself chuckling. "I could only imagine."

Adi waited for a moment before asking her next question. "So, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Qui Gon sighed. "I don't know Adi, I mean what will happen to him once he's found? He kidnapped a Jedi, no matter who he was at one time, it doesn't matter anymore."

Adi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Qui, I know how much he means to you."

Anakin turned away when he heard this, he was feeling incredibly lonely at the Jedi Temple and wanted to talk to Qui Gon. He felt anger rise inside him as he continued to feel pushed aside for this mysterious bounty hunter who Qui Gon seemed to know. Anakin couldn't understand why Qui Gon would care for a bounty hunter, and one who was out to kill Padme of all people. As the nine year old walked back down the hall in his mind he vowed he would make the bounty hunter pay for hurting his soon to be master and his friend Padme, once he was a Jedi he would make things right matter what the cost.

( )

Ben struggled to carry a kicking Siri to his living quarters, he dumped her on his bed, and knelt down next to her and began to untie her, once her legs were free she used the opportunity to kick him square in the face. Ben staggered back, astonished just how much power she had even though she could no longer use the power of the Jedi. He then moved her onto her back and chained her to the head board.

He stood up and rubbed his jaw where she had kicked him. "If you calm down I will take off the gag." He almost found himself laughing at the intense hatred he read in her striking blue eyes. He waited a moment. "Can you be still for one moment?" He asked and she nodded.

He bent down and untied the gag, she attempted to kick him again but he was able to catch her leg this time and held her down. "Let me go." She commanded.

"You certainly have some serious spunk." Ben commented. "If you weren't a Jedi I'd find you really attractive right now."

"If you weren't such a bastar. . ."

"Did you learn such language in your Jedi training?" He cut her off, becoming somewhat amused.

"I guess you just bring it out of me." She shot back.

Ben rose to his feet and stared down at her. "So, can we pick up where we left off?"

Siri stopped and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Well you were beginning to explain your family to me, before we were so rudely interrupted." Ben sat down on a chair across from her.

"My family?" Ben tugged on his own braid and Siri finally understood. "Is that why you kidnapped me, because of my braid?"

Ben avoided her eyes, something about her eyes made him uncomfortable. "Possibly."

Siri almost found herself laughing at the situation, but then realized it was still a very serious one. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

Ben shifted in his seat, not sure what to ask. "What clan do you come from?" Siri looked at him in confusion. "I mean, you said it represented your family, so where do you come from?"

"In a manner of speaking this braid represents my family, it is a symbol of being a Jedi in training." She explained to him.

The young bounty hunter stiffened at this. "What?"

Even without the Force Siri could tell this news upset him greatly. "And each thread woven into it represents a level of completion in your training."

Ben unconsciously grabbed his own braid, his fingers tracing over the few threads woven into it.

"You have so few because you had only begun your apprenticeship." Siri told him carefully. "You were only thirteen when we lost you."

Ben snapped to attention, looking startled. "I'm sorry?"

"There are so many back at the Temple who will be so excited to see you again Obi Wan." She kept going, knowing she was pushing it.

"Obi Wan?"

"Yes, Obi Wan Kenobi. . .Jedi Padawan." She explained.

Ben quickly rose to his feet, the chair falling down behind him. "Listen, I don't know who you are but I am not a Jedi."

"You wanted to know where you came from right?" She asked. "Well I have the answers you are looking for."

Ben shook his head. "You're trying some Jedi mind trick on me and it's not going to work."

Siri lifted her chin to expose the Force suppression collar. "How exactly?"

Ben felt his heart beating inside his chest, he felt intense anger at what she had just told him. He ran out of his hut and into the now pouring rain. He didn't know what to do, so he just paced in the mud, running his hands through his soaking wet hair. He felt anger rising inside him, he was confused and felt betrayed. He had been in battle, had fought against Jedi, and watched men he deemed as brothers killed by Jedi.

He looked up to the sky and felt the rain trickle down his face, despite his anger and confusion something was drawing him to the woman inside his hut, and he didn't know why. Suddenly he heard footsteps running through the mud towards him, he turned and saw Jango rushing up to him. Ben could sense worry emulating off his friend.

"Jango?" He asked, concerned. "What is it?"

Jango looked at him, his eyes searching for an answer. "Montross just contacted me; he said Jaster has been shot."

TBC: Well, what did you think?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Another path

Author: ewan's girl

Author's note: Sorry you guys for the wait time with this chapter, I just started school and also a play so I am extremely busy. I will finish this story though, I promise.

Chapter 5:

Ben looked down at the form lying in the bed, he noticed the pasty pallor that had taken to the silent face of the man he deemed as a father figure and worry peeked its little head to his consciousness. He swallowed back his emotions and looked across the bed at Jango who suddenly took on the look of a lost child. Jango had been with Jaster longer than any of them and the two were as close to father and son as any two beings could get without blood relation, Ben had always been somewhat jealous of that until this moment in his life.

"Boys, I really need the space." Sheeka Tull moved from her position of fixing Jaster's wound to grab another instrument. "Please, just wait for me outside."

Ben nodded and reluctantly escorted Jango outside the hut. "He doesn't look good." He stated under his breath.

Jango ran a shaky hand through his coarse, jet black hair. "How could this happen? Jaster is better than this."

"It can happen to anyone Jango, you know that." Montross answered.

Ben finally noticed Montross was standing adjacent to them. "Explain to us how this did happen Montross."

"We were in the market place; I guess one of our enemies spotted us." Montross explained, wringing his hands as he spoke. "He pushed me under the table and took the blast himself."

"Then what happened?" Ben asked.

"I fired in the direction of the shot, but it was no good." Montross continued. "And by that time Jaster was hit."

Jango murmured a curse word that Ben couldn't quite hear and began to walk around aimlessly. "And that's it?" He asked.

Montross nodded. "I brought him back here as quickly as I could."

Ben and Jango exchanged glances. "Something isn't right here." Ben stated. "Something doesn't add up."

"What?" Montross asked, curiously.

Ben shook his head. "I don't know, it's just a strange feeling."

Before Ben could explain more Sheeka emerged from the hut. "Well, he's stabilized." She explained, putting her arm around Jango. "But it doesn't look good; he's lost a huge amount of blood." She looked up at her lover who immediately began to pace again. "Maybe if he had received some kind of medical attention sooner..."

The three all directed their stares towards Montross, who instinctively backed away. "He refused to go to a hospital; he said to bring him back here."

"I'm going to get some more bandages; he's going to need them." Sheeka stated before planting a kiss on Jango's lips and leaving the three men.

"Well that's just great, so what do we do about her?" Jango directed his question to Ben.

"Who, Sheeka?" Ben asked, playing innocent.

Jango gave him a hard stare. "No, the blond tied to your bed that happens to also carry a light saber."

"Wait, what's going on?" Montross asked.

Ben shrugged and Jango stepped forward. "He decided to kidnap a Jedi for no reason."

A look of dread came across Montross' face. "What?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "I did it for a reason; I just can't explain that reason."

"So, let me get this straight you have a Jedi in your hut?" Montross asked and Ben nodded. "What were you thinking?"

Ben sighed. "I don't know."

"So, what do you plan to do with her?" Montross asked his interest peaked; Ben just shrugged. "I've got to see her." Montross exclaimed while pushing Ben out of the way and headed towards the dwelling that contained the captive Jedi.

"Montross, come on you don't need to see her." Ben stated as he and Jango chased after him.

The three young men were talking excitedly but the conversation stopped abruptly when Montross spotted the slender blond woman. Siri stared up at the men and stopped trying to break free from her chains; she studied the faces she didn't recognized then stared at Ben.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"That's a Jedi?" Montross asked, pointing towards Siri.

Ben looked down at his captive and gave her an apologetic look. "Yes." He then looked back towards his friends. "Alright you saw the Jedi, can we go now?"

"We should get rid of her; we've got enough to worry about right now." Jango butted in.

"Let her go so she can tell the Jedi where we are?" Montross asked. "I think your helmet fits you too tightly my friend."

Jango glared at Montross, the two had never been able to get along very well. "Why would she tell the Jedi about us? They don't even know who we are, neither does she."

"Hey, I am a good sport; if you let me go you will never hear from me again." Siri piped up, glancing over at Ben who was staying very quiet. "Or the Jedi."

Montross moved up to Siri and in one swift motion swiped her across the face with the back of his hand. "If we want your opinion Jedi we'll ask for it."

Siri turned her head slowly and glared at Montross and then Ben. Her kidnapper then moved forward and pushed Montross roughly against the wall. "Knock it off Montross." He commanded. "This is my mess and I'll clean it up so just get out of here."

Jango grabbed Montross by the sleeve and began to escort him out. "You're lucky you're beautiful Jedi, otherwise you'd be dead by now."

Siri's eyes followed the retreating figures. "Not the first time I've heard that." She then looked up at Ben who was running a hand through his hair. "My hero." She snidely remarked after a moment.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked. "Montross is a step below a wookie when it comes to manners."

"A kidnapper with manners; there's a new one." Siri stated with a raised eyebrow.

"And a victim with a mouth like yours, I've never seen that before." Ben commented back.

Siri looked up at her hands which were still bound to the head board. "I guess you'll have to get use to it."

"Not if I put the gag back over your mouth." Ben smiled.

Siri found herself starting to laugh, she quickly stifled it.

A few hours later Ben found himself sitting next to Jaster who was slowly dying. He looked up and noticed Jango asleep in the hospital bed next to him, with Sheeka's arms wrapped around him. Ben sighed to the silence and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small stone which he then proceeded to rub his thumb along the smooth surface.

As long as he could remember Ben had always turned to the stone for comfort; he never understood why but he always felt warmth radiating from the rock and it gave him a secure feeling, a sense of belonging.

His thoughts began to travel in hyperspace, he felt as if his head would explode at any second. He thought back to his very first memory which was waking up on a ship that was traveling in light speed and seeing the face of Jaster sitting next to him. He had been told he was in a terrible accident and all of his family had been killed. All his life he never questioned it, no matter how much things never added up, he had always placed his faith in Jaster and the Mandolorian warriors.

He suddenly found his fingers reaching for the long pleated hair behind his right ear. He had always believed his braid would uncover the truth behind his past, and that he would one day know who he truly was. He couldn't believe what he had been told by Siri, he couldn't bring himself to even begin to believe it. He had been taught about the Jedi knights, and had always felt a sort of respect for the ancient order. That was until Gala...

"Hey, you okay?" A gruff voice asked softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Ben looked up at Jango and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

Jango nodded and ran a hand through Jaster's hair. "Sheeka says it could be anytime now."

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked him after a moment.

"I met with a man named Tyranus and he has offered this job that would take care of us forever." Jango exclaimed.

"What's the job?" Ben asked.

"I have to take care of this local gang on Courascant, but after that he says he has even bigger plans." Jango's voice was sounding excited.

Ben glanced over at the still sleeping form of Sheeka Tull. "I thought you told her you would give all this up." Ben whispered.

Jango looked back at his girlfriend. "After this I can retire and we can live like royalty."

"What if you end up like Jaster?" Ben asked. "I thought you wanted kids, and a different life?"

Jango looked down at Jaster. "It's because of what happened to Jaster that I must do this, I have to find out who did this Ben." He locked eyes with his friend. "Will you help me?"

Siri was on her knees trying once again to break either the headboard or the binders that were securing her to the bed. She suddenly felt the sensation that someone was watching her and she turned around to find a smiling Montross standing over her. Siri cursed her Force suppression collar because normally she would've sensed his presence long before he was breathing down her neck.

"Can I help you?" Siri asked, changing her stance so she could defend herself if she had too.

Montross leaned up against the wall and kept smiling at Siri. "Oh I think so..." He then moved and kneeled in front of her, looking her up and down. "I heard you Jedi are celibate." He clicked his tongue as he talked.

Siri rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "I just threw up a little in my mouth." She joked then became serious when she saw the look on his face. "You heard correctly and I would like to keep it that way."

Montross reached out towards her, and stroked her hair. "It's a shame that such beauty is wasted on an order that doesn't allow their people to even enjoy the pleasures of the flesh."

Siri felt her skin crawl. "Well it helps me to avoid situations such as this." She moved away from him.

Montross moved in towards her, trying to force her to lie down, Siri took the chance and kicked him square in his chin. Montross howled and slapped her again. "Jedi witch!" He then grabbed her legs and turned her over on her stomach. "You forget that we own you now." He then climbed on top of her and held her the back of her head, forcing her face to be pushed down on the pillows. Siri struggled under his weight, trying to kick him off, she then realized that she could no longer breathe.

Before Ben could answer Jango a soft moan came from the bed next to them, they looked down and noticed Jaster stirring. Jango, followed closely by Ben ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Jaster, Jaster can you hear me?" Jango asked then looked up at Sheeka who had also moved towards the bed.

Jaster moaned again and tried to open his eyes, Sheeka moved to give him a shot of pain killers. Jango felt as if he might lose his composure seeing the man he deemed a father in so much pain, he turned and looked at Ben but noticed his friend seemed lost in thought.

"Ben? What's going on?" Jango asked.

Ben had his eyes closed, but his face was creased with worry. "Something's wrong." He mumbled under his breath. "Something is very wrong." And without any further explanation he took off in a run towards his hut, leaving Jango and Sheeka behind.

A raspy voice brought Jango back to the task at hand. "Montross..." Jaster grumbled.

Jango knelt closer to the dying man. "What about Montross Jaster?"

TBC (hopefully sooner this time): I hope you are still enjoying this story, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

Author's note: Well, I had this chapter done about three days ago, but all the computers that I have access too made me reformat my disk so I lost it. I hope that this chapter didn't suffer too much because I didn't remember everything I had written, so please read and review and let me know.

Chapter 6: (Don't be charming)

Siri struggled under the bulk of Montross, she attempted to turn her head so she could take a breath of air, but couldn't move it because of Montross' hand pushing her face further and further into the pillow. The female Jedi was powerful even without the Force, but was no match for the man that was trying to take advantage of her. She felt her air supply begin to run out and then felt calloused fingers work their way under her tunic, her skin crawled as she struggled to stop her attacker, but he was able to tear off her tunic and began to leave sloppy kisses down her back. She tried in the moment to grasp some of her Jedi training, tried to prepare herself for death if it came, but she was afraid more than anything to die without the Force by her side. Darkness began to creep its way from the sides of her eyes and she knew she would lose consciousness at any moment.

Montross came up from kissing her and noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye; he turned to his right and was met with Ben's fist in his face. He stumbled back and when he regained his composure he found himself staring at the barrel of a blaster, his gaze traveled the length of the gun and stared into the very angry eyes of his associate Ben.

"Get up." Ben commanded, aiming his blaster closer to Montross.

Montross put up his hands in the air. "Hey relax Ben, I meant no harm."

Ben didn't change positions or expressions. "I said get off of her. . .now."

Montross slowly rose to his feet, keeping his arms in the air. "Calm down, I was just doing what needed to be done."

Ben looked down at Siri and watched as she attempted to regain her breath. He picked up her torn tunic and shoved it towards Montross. "How is this. . ." He threw the piece of clothing at the other man. "What needs to be done?"

Montross played innocent. "Come on man lighten up." He grew defensive when Ben didn't lower the weapon. "You're telling me that you are taking the side of this wench over your friend?"

Ben held his position. "Get out Montross."

Montross shook his head sadly. "Does family mean nothing to you?"

Ben looked down at Siri then back at Montross. "Yes, it does." He stated quietly.

Montross pushed his luck and walked towards Ben. "You need to watch it man, this Jedi has placed some sort of mind trick on you." Montross stated. "I say get rid of her before it's too late."

Ben looked at Siri again, he suddenly felt really guilty. "I think I'll take my chances." He turned back to Montross. "Get out." He commanded. "If I ever see you near her again I will not hesitate to kill you."

Montross began to chuckle thinking that Ben was kidding, but his smile faded when he saw the expression on Ben's face. "I hope you made the right choice." And with that Montross left Ben and Siri alone.

Ben made sure Montross was gone and then turned to Siri, who had daggers in her eyes as she stared at him. He noticed that her nose was bleeding and her bottom lip was split open, he grabbed a towel and soaked it with water from a jug.

"I'm sorry." He knelt down next to her and tried to wipe the blood off her face. Siri tensed and moved her face so he couldn't wipe it clean. He gave up and threw the towel at her feet. "I could've let him have you if I wanted to." He explained, moving to his chair and sitting down.

"Him, you, does it really matter who it is?" She asked angrily.

Ben looked shocked for a moment, but remembered the situation. "Have you always been this difficult?" He asked. "I mean did you annoy me this much when we were kids?"

"Actually, we didn't really get along when we were kids." She admitted.

Ben chuckled. "I am surprised not at all."

Siri shifted her position and felt a searing pain run up her arm, she hissed because of it. Ben looked at her with curiosity; he walked over to her and checked out her hands. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Siri insisted.

Ben looked at her. "Wow you're stubborn, does anyone like you back at that temple of yours?"

Siri looked away from him. "Actually, I'm not too sure." She answered quietly.

Ben noticed the seriousness in her voice. "I was just joshin' ya, I'm sure they love you. . ." He found himself staring into the crystal blue depth of her eyes. "How could they not?"

Siri smiled as best she could, and then looked away from him. "Stop that." She returned her focus to the wall.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Don't be charming, you're not allowed." She exclaimed, looking back at him.

Ben found himself staring into her deep blue eyes for another moment. "I'm not huh? Well you keep me updated as to what I am allowed and not allowed to do alright?" He then turned to her wrists, taking them carefully in his hands, Siri let out another hiss of pain. "Your wrist is really swollen, you might've broken it."

"Iâbroke it?" She gave him a hard look.

He let the comment roll of his shoulders. "I'm going to have to take off the binder." He looked up at her. "Can I trust you to not run away?" He asked.

Siri shrugged. "I suppose, but I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

"Note to self." Ben replied, removing the binders and carefully examining her hand. "This is beyond my skills; I better get our resident healer to take a look at it." He rose to his feet. "You going to be here when I get back?"

Siri lifted her chin and pointed to her collar. "Where would I go?" She asked and watched him leave the hut. She then glanced around the room, hoping to find some sort of communication devices, but realized a group of bounty hunters probably wouldn't have comlinks lying around. She rose to her feet and walked to the window and watched the rain slink its way down the glass, she hoped her master wasn't too upset at her for getting kidnapped. She knew the smarter thing for her to do would be to find a way to escape, but something was intriguing her to learn more about her kidnapper and she figured it was the Force. She then remembered she didn't have access to the Force, this thought scared her most because that meant her fascination with Ben was her own.

Ben ran out into the still pouring rain and stopped when he heard the sound of a star ship taking off into the atmosphere. He glanced up at the ship and realized it belonged to Montross; he shook his head and continued his trek to Jaster's hut. He didn't get very far before he was met by a very upset Jango Fett; Ben ran up to meet him and knew in that instant that Jaster had passed away.

"Jango, I'm sorry man." Ben didn't know how to continue.

Jango stared at his friend with fire in his eyes. "Where is Montross?" He growled.

Ben was taken back. "He left in his ship." He was about to ask why Jango cared when it dawned on him. "Montross? How, did you"

"Jaster woke up before he died and told me." Jango explained.

Sheeka ran out into the rain to meet Jango, she attempted to put her arms around his shoulders but he pulled them off. Jango went to his hut and returned with his armor in hand, along with several blasters. "You're going after him." She stated, not asked.

Jango didn't answer her, instead headed towards his own ship. "I'll return once he's dead."

Sheeka looked up at Ben with a pleading look in her eyes, Ben moved towards her. "Listen, there is a woman with a very injured wrist in my hut, would you check on her." He turned towards Jango. "I'll try to talk to him." Sheeka nodded and slowly made her way to Ben's hut.

Ben raced to catch up with Jango, who he found preparing his ship for take off. Jango shook his head when he saw Ben approach. "Can you believe it?" He asked, his voice cracking. "I mean, Jaster gave him a home, a family and he betrayed him!" Jango found his rage boiling over. "He killed him Ben, and then lied to us!"

Ben put out his arms to try to calm his friend down. "I know Jango, but going after him isn't really the best idea." He exclaimed over the roar of the warming up engines. "What about putting Jaster to rest? Having a memorial?"

"And let Montross get away with it?" Jango asked. "I'm sure Jaster would understand Ben." He moved towards the ramp of his ship, then stopped and looked back at Ben. "You're not coming?"

Ben felt suddenly torn; he wanted to exact revenge on Montross more than anything, but something was pulling him away from that path. "Iâcan't Jango, I don't know why either."

Jango stared at him in disbelief. "Don't let that Jedi get to you Ben, remember where your loyalties lie." And with that he ducked into Slave One and took off to chase his enemy across the galaxy.

Ben felt the rain sting his face as he watched Jango disappear into the stars; he slowly turned back towards his dwelling to deal with his new reality. He entered his hut and was met by Sheeka bandaging up Siri's wrist; he also noticed Siri was wearing one of his shirts.

"I hope you don't mind," Sheeka pointed to the shirt. "But the poor girl was getting cold."

Ben plopped down on his chair and ran a hand through his very wet hair. "It's fine." He stared at the two women for another moment. "So what's the verdict doc?" He asked.

Sheeka finished the bandage and secured it with a clasp. "It's badly sprained, but she'll survive." Siri and Sheeka shared a look and then Sheeka rose to her feet. "I take it he's gone."

Ben got up to meet her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry."

Sheeka nodded. "He's going to get himself killed if he continues to act this way." She exclaimed and attempted to hide her tears. "I'm going to go get Jaster prepared for his memorial." She quickly ran out the door.

"Sheeka!" Ben called after her, but knew better than to pursue her. He turned around and looked at Siri who was sitting on the floor cross legged.

"I'm sorry about your mentor." She offered.

Ben leaned on the wall for support, everything just suddenly hit him. "Thank you, but you wouldn't understand."

"You would be surprised." Siri commented. "I have a mentor too."

"Jaster was the only father I have ever known." He explained.

"And my master is basically my mother, so what else you got?" Siri shot back, then softened her voice. "So believe me I understand what you are feeling."

"Do you really Jedi?" Ben moved closer to her. "Have you lost this mother of yours?"

"No."

"Then you don't understand what I am feeling, and you never could because this is the only family I have ever known." Ben exclaimed. "And I have already lost most of it because of you Jedi I might add."

"I may not have lost my master, but I have seen the effects of a bond being shattered." She stared up at him. "I have watched a man in my respective family break down over the loss of his son; I have felt the depression that can connect beings together when we lost one of our own." She began to rant. "But coming together in a time of need is what makes a family work, and I have seen that as well."

Ben closed his eyes in frustration. "I am not who you think I am."

"Maybe for once you should not listen to what the others tell you and listen to your instincts. . .to you heart." Siri softly stated. "You'd be surprised how different the galaxy can look through the Force."

Ben shot her a strange look. "The Force?" He asked.

"You can sense things before they happen right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You can sense danger before it happens, and even sometimes manipulate things to move?" She continued, and Ben nodded. "And sometimes even manipulate other people to do things?"

Ben felt breathless, he had never told anyone about his abilities before. "How could you know?"

"It is a Jedi trait, you are very strong with the Force." Siri stated. "The only problem is you have forgotten your training so it can be dangerous."

Ben sat down on his bed. "Dangerous, how?"

"The Force can bring you great power, and without the right discipline power can corrupt and you could fall to the dark side." She tried to explain.

"I don't understand."

"The dark side of the Force is the other side of the coin, it is very destructive and whoever succumbs to it uses it for their own personal gain." She suddenly felt like a teacher and found herself enjoying the role. "You can become a Sith, like the one you killed on Naboo."

"Enough." Ben stopped her from continuing. "I just can't deal with this right now."

Siri remained uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments. "So now what?" She finally asked.

Ben sighed and looked at her. "I don't know."

The two then sat in silence for the next hour.

Anakin Skywalker followed the tall figure of Qui Gon Jinn out into the hall, he attempted to double his efforts to match the master's long strides, but wasn't having much luck. Qui Gon sensed the child's frustration and slowed down. Anakin relaxed as he was able to catch up to the Jedi master, he then attempted to create an aura of confidence because he wanted to prove to everyone that he belonged there, because in his heart he wasn't so sure.

He glanced up at Qui Gon and felt the turmoil that was inflicting him, Anakin hated the feeling he sensed from the man and wanted more than anything to help. "Master Qui Gon sir, why do you have to leave?" He asked.

Qui Gon didn't stop, but did glance down at the boy. "Because Anakin, I have to help find Padawan Tachi." He answered simply.

"I know, but" He hesitated with the next part. "I was wondering when we would start training."

Qui Gon heard the pleading in his voice and the Jedi master knelt down in front of the ten year old. "Ani I want you to be mindful of your feelings." He softly stated. "You have a lot of catching up to do on your studies and this won't be easy, but I know you can do it." He reached out and ruffled the sandy hair. "And as soon as I return we will find you the perfect master I promise."

Anakin felt his heart stop. "You're not my master?" He asked, tears threatening to make an appearance.

Qui Gon looked at the ground then back into the bluest eyes he's ever seen. "Possibly Anakin, there are so many factors in my life right now and I don't know where the Force is directing me." He was careful with his choice of words. "Nothing would please me more than to be your master, but I have a past obligation to fulfill first."

Anakin turned his eyes to the floor. "That bounty hunter who wanted to hurt Padme." He growled.

Qui Gon used his index finger to lift the dimpled chin. "His name is Obi Wan, he use to be my apprentice and I lost him a long time ago."

"How did you lose him?" Anakin asked.

Qui Gon sensed the presence of Adi Gallia behind him, he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "A story for another time I promise you."

With that Qui Gon rose to his feet and headed towards the female Council member, leaving Anakin behind. The former slave turned back towards his quarters and was stopped by an older padawan with white hair leaning against the wall.

"Hey kid, you want to know what really happened with this Obi Wan." Bruck Chun asked. "Because I have lots of stories for you."

Anakin looked up at the other Jedi student and slowly nodded.

TBC: Well there you go another chapter, I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but the next several chapters will be story and character developments so I hope everyone still enjoys it. I will try to keep the chapters coming, I'm just so busy. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

A/N: Hey look at this, another chapter! Since not that many people are reviewing I'm going to answer your questions individually.

-Obiwanfan: Thank you so much for reviewing! And to answer your question yes this is going to turn into somewhat of an Obi/Siri story because the whole idea behind this story is that Obi Wan's destiny may still happen even though his life took a different turn and the official site stated that Obi Wan and Siri were meant for each other.

-Kynstar: Thank you for enjoying it, yes Montross does deserve death and hopefully he will get what's coming to him. I agree with you Bruck and Anakin are not a good mix.

-Jedikma: Well my friend I thank you again for your wonderful review and as always you are always able to read into what I'm trying to get across. I'm glad the relationship is working; I wanted to give Ben a reason to not go after her right away so I did research and found out about this war on Gala involving the Jedi and it worked into the story wonderfully. But remember he is not forbidden to love another but she is. By the way, this chapter is for you!

Chapter 7:

Siri Tachi rose with the sun and stared in awe at the landscape that never failed to take her breath away. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as the morning chill ran through her body and she continued to watch the sun peak its way over the distant mountains. She had spent her entire life at the Jedi Temple on Courascant and yet had never really experienced peace and tranquility such as this. She in the midst of the scene before her she found herself missing the Temple and more than that the Force; she had been held captive for over a week now and although she missed her home strange as it was she was becoming very comfortable around her kidnaper and he around her, but she still was forced to wear the Force suppression collar.

She continued to find herself strangely drawn to Ben, and she didn't know exactly why. She couldn't deny that she found him physically attractive especially when he smiled, but she had been around attractive men before and usually she found them irritating. She shook her head, she knew there was something else about this man that grabbed her attention and she figured it was the mystery of his past. She was convinced the Force brought the two of them together, her fear was weather or not she would know what the Force wanted from her in this situation.

Ben walked out of Jaster's hut; he had been sleeping there since his mentor was put to rest mostly because his own hut was currently being occupied. He stretched his hands above his head and breathed in the morning air, then greeted Sheeka Tull who was busy making breakfast; Sheeka gave him a sad smile and continued her task. Ben knew she was hoping to wake up and find that Jango had returned, but they had heard nothing from the wayward bounty hunter since his departure.

Ben scanned the horizon and noticed the slender figure of Siri Tachi in the distance; he found himself smiling as he watched her and Sheeka noticed this immediately.

"Strange how love works isn't it." Sheeka exclaimed.

Ben drew his attention from Siri towards Sheeka. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sheeka added some spice to the stew she was cooking. "Nothing, just commenting how strange love can be."

Ben sat down next to her. "What are you talking about?"

Sheeka ignored his tone and continued to stir the contents that were boiling in the pot. "I'm just commenting how love can hit you without warning and someone you would never think to give a second look suddenly becomes your entire world."

"Like you and Jango?" He asked.

Sheeka sighed and nodded. "Yes that's true." She smiled. "I would've never normally given him the time of day; actually to be honest I was more attracted to you at first." She and Ben shared a chuckle and she continued. "But I found myself unable to deny my feelings for him no matter how mad he makes me." She looked up at Ben. "But I'm not talking about us."

Ben looked at her then over at Siri. "You're crazy." He shifted uncomfortably. "She is a Jedi."

Sheeka shrugged. "It doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Love?" He scoffed. "I barely know this woman."

"And yet you stare at her as if you've known her forever." Sheeka commented.

"She's my hostage for crying out loud!" He found himself getting worked up over the conversation.

Sheeka smiled, knowing she had hit a nerve. "Yes, a hostage whom you allow to walk freely." She looked up at Ben who had grown silent. "And trust me she feels it too, otherwise she wouldn't still be here."

Ben leaned back and sighed. "Trust me Sheeka you are seeing things, even if I was attracted to this woman I would never even think of doing anything about it." He commented sternly. "I am not like Jango; I don't want a wife and children, no commitments."

Sheeka dropped the ladle at this comment. "Jango doesn't even know what he really wants; he's too wrapped up in his profession." She was on the verge of tears. "And you, you're so concerned with finding out who you are and where you came from yet you can't open your mind even the slightest to see what this woman has too offer you."

Ben looked up at Siri again and sighed, he had to admit there was something about this woman that made his heart beat faster. He sat and watched as Childon walked up behind Siri and nuzzled her shoulder with his nose, Siri giggled and turned to pet the animal, Ben couldn't help but smile and Sheeka noticed.

"See, Childon likes her." She commented.

"Childon likes anyone who feeds him, don't get too excited." Ben answered.

Sheeka smacked him in the back of the head and went back to cooking.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_/ "There's only one thing to do," Obi Wan said. "I can get us out of here. I'm the only one who can." _

_Qui Gon felt deep unease stir within him. "What do you mean?" _

_Obi Wan touched the electro-collar around his neck. "I have the transmitter," He said. "I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it. You might have time to evacuate the mine." _

_"But you'll never survive the blast!" Qui Gon exclaimed. _

_Obi Wan reached into his tunic for the transmitter. "Stand as far back as you can," he instructed Qui Gon. _

_"No Padawan. There has to be another way."_

_"There is no other way, and you know it," Obi Wan said steadily. "Now stand back."_

_"No!" Qui Gon cried. "I will not! And I order you not to do this." _

_"Qui Gon, think of the many who will lose their lives," Obi Wan said urgently. "Think of what Xanatos will win. Think of Bandomeer. Our mission was to protect it. If I don't do this, we fail." _

_"This is not the way." Qui Gon said grimly. _

_Obi Wan's face was white and still. Determination tightened every muscle. "Yes, Qui Gon. I can do it. I will do it." _

_Qui Gon was back in the nightmare. He felt the same horror, the same despair. The same sense that he must prevent this thing, even as he admired the sheer courage of the boy who had suggested it._

"_I won't allow it," he told Obi Wan. "I'll use the Force to neutralize the collar." _

_. . . Obi Wan pressed himself against the seal, holding the transmitter against himself. "Let me go, Qui Gon," He said. "It is my time." /_

Qui Gon Jinn opened his eyes as he pushed back his memories back to the lock box he had stored them in for twelve years. He didn't understand what made Obi Wan Kenobi so special to him; he had only known the lad for a few months before the memory wipe. Perhaps it had to do with the knowledge that the child was so powerful with the Force and Qui Gon had never really accepted him until he put his life on the line, or the fact that he had once again been responsible for the loss of an innocent child.

He knew there was a reason that Obi Wan had come back into his life, and he was determined to make it all up to the boy or the now young man as he suddenly realized.

As he stumbled out of his sleep quarters he sensed the serious and determined mind of Adi Gallia who was at the controls of their transport. The pair was no where closer to finding her missing apprentice and Qui Gon knew Adi was growing more concerned with each passing day. His heart cried out to her because he distinctly remembered the emotions she was experiencing and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her.

Still, the compassionate man that he had always been he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll find her Adi, I promise." He assured her.

The Council woman sighed. "I have prepared myself for the possibility of not finding her, but what if we actually do?" She asked.

Qui Gon was taken back by this statement. "What do you mean?"

Adi stared out towards the stars. "I know I can come to terms with her passing into the Force eventually, but I am frightened of what has changed in her and what will happen if we do find her."

Qui Gon shook his head. "I still don't understand."

Adi looked up at him. "I don't either, I just sense something through the Force and it worries me." She sighed. "I am also worried about what will happen to you if we find Obi Wan."

Qui Gon turned away from her intense stare. "I guess we'll cross that path when we come to it."

_/ "Let me go Qui Gon, it is my time." / _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You know given your track record of kidnapping me I probably shouldn't trust you." A blind folded Siri grumbled as she held onto Ben's waist.

Ben looked back at her and shook his head. "Well you don't have much of a choice, you're still my victim remember."

"Boy I am no one's victim and it would do you well to remember that." Siri exclaimed.

Ben couldn't hide his smirk as he flicked the reins causing Childon to run faster, Siri grabbed onto his waist tighter and he laughed. "Yes you are one tough broad, I can tell." He mocked her and she pinched him in the ribs.

They rode for close to an hour, Siri had no idea where he was taking her but for whatever reason she trusted him. She could feel the wind against her face, blowing her hair and the rhythm of the pounding hooves beneath her. As she was about to get tired of riding Ben slowed Childon to a trot and then carefully led the creature down a steep hill.

They finally came to a halt and Ben helped Siri to the ground, he then removed the saddle and bridles from Childon and scratched behind the creature's ears as he spoke in Hutteese. Childon neighed in response and trotted away to graze on the fresh meadow of grass.

Ben turned to Siri. "You ready?" He asked.

Siri nodded and let Ben take her by the arm. "So at what point are you expecting to feel me up in the cave?" She had a wicked smile on her face.

Ben froze; he felt heat begin to creep up on his cheeks. "You speak Hutteese." He stated not questioned.

Siri pointed to herself. "Jedi." She reminded him and then followed Ben into the cave.

Ben was careful to lead the female Jedi down the slippery path of the secret cavern which had become his favorite place in the entire galaxy, he had discovered it shortly after the battle of Gala had felt strangely drawn to it and felt comfort whenever he was there. Once he had taken Siri to the spot he loved the most he began to remove her blindfold.

"You know this better be worth. . ." Siri began but her breath caught in her throat when she saw the landscape around her. She stared in awe at the various stalagmite formations and then a series of small pools that illuminated the whole cavern with a soft blue glow. "This is . . . wow." She couldn't find the words to describe it.

Ben nodded. "I know I love it here." He led her towards the pools. "Take off your boots." He told her and removed his own. "The water is so warm." He then led her into the water, careful to help her with the slippery smooth rocks under their feet.

They followed the pools until they came to a larger one that had a small waterfall cascading down into it. "How did you find this?" Siri asked.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, I just sensed it here somehow."

Siri looked up at him. "It's the Force." He gave her a strange look. "Trust me on this, I may not be able to feel it now, but I can tell this place is full of the living Force."

"I don't understand."

She grabbed his hands in hers. "Close your eyes." She commanded him and he obeyed. "Now, take three deep breaths and clear your mind, let go of whatever you are feeling right now and just listen to the sound of the water." Ben followed her instructions and Siri could tell by the change in his posture that he could feel it. "What do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel everything; it's like this intense energy running between me and this place." He explained, but his voice sounded confused. "I hear voices in my head."

Siri nodded. "With proper training you would learn to calm the voices and the energy and use them." She hung her head. "I just wish I could feel this energy in here, it must be amazing."

Ben opened his eyes and looked down at her, he then took a transmitter out of his belt and turned off Siri's collar. "That's better."

Siri looked up at him and mouthed a thank you; she then was overwhelmed by the Force rushing back to her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

Ben swallowed hard and nodded, he could feel her hearth thumping in a rhythm with the Force. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

Siri looked up at him again and felt his presence inside her head, she could feel a bond forming between them and it frightened yet excited her at the same time. Ben leaned closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, he then proceeded to place a small kiss on the nape of her neck and work his way up until he came inches away from her lips. Their eyes locked and seemed to burn into one another's sole. With hesitation Siri gave in and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss and the walls of the cave seemed to shake with the commotion through the Force.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning Jango returned home after more than a week of scouring the galaxy for Montross, he had no luck in finding the villain but knew he had to report to his mission for Tyranus so revenge would have to wait.

He exited his ship and headed for his quarters that he shared with Sheeka, but found no trace of her when he got there. He did find a note however which read:

"Ben I am sorry but I couldn't stay any longer, I can't wait for him to find whatever he is looking for, I am better than that and someday I hope to find someone who agrees with me. I love you so much and it pains me to leave like this, but I hope you understand. –Sheeka"

Anger filled every part of him, he felt heart broken and betrayed by the woman he loved. He quickly went in search of the only other person in the galaxy he trusted and as he entered the hut he stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him. He shook his head in disbelief as he stared at Ben wrapped in nothing but a sheet with a naked blonde woman in his arms.

Ben sensed another presence in his room, his survival instincts kicked in and he jumped to attention to find Jango Fett staring back at him. Ben looked down at Siri who was beginning to stir then back at his friend.

"Traitor!" Jango spat and exited the hut.

- TBC: Same Obi Wan time, same Obi Wan channel


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

A/N: I have a random question for everyone. Jedikma sent me a link that had a look at the cover for the new Jedi Legacy book and it has our first look at Siri as an adult! I got to thinking if her character was in Episode III who would be cast as Siri? I think if I had my choice of any actress I might cast Cameron Diaz because she not only physically matches Siri's description she and Ewan McGregor have great chemistry together. I don't know, what do you all think?

-Chapter 8: (Ridiculous request)

Jango Fett had been through many scrapes, had men plead for their lives while in his hands, had seen so many injustices but he had never felt so angry then he did at that moment. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down around him, he had lost the man who had raised him as a son by someone he deemed as a friend menacingly killing him, then the woman he loved left him alone and now his best friend had betrayed him by sleeping with his moral enemy. Jango felt as if he was holding onto his sanity by a thread.

Ben ran after him into the morning chill wearing only a thin pair of sleep pants. "Jango," He called out to his friend who kept his back to him. "Listen man, it's not what you think."

"I told you to get rid of her when you had the chance," Jango turned around to face Ben, and pushed him forcefully. "And now it's too late, she's poisoned your mind."

"She hasn't poisoned anything Jango; I'm still the same man I always was." Ben defended himself. "But there is just something about her."

Jango nodded. "You're right you are the same man you always were; you see some hot piece of tail and it doesn't matter who you hurt you have to go after her."

Ben avoided Jango's eyes. "I didn't know you were a couple," he admitted. "You know I backed off as soon as I found out."

"So you can understand how I don't see how this one is any different." Jango exclaimed.

"She is different Jango. . . I. . .I think I love her." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

Jango stood with his jaw dropped to the floor. "You barely know her."

Ben nodded. "I know, and yet I feel as though I've known her forever."

"I leave you with two women for one week and they turn you into one." Jango insulted.

"I can't explain it Jango, ask Sheeka she's the one who told me it doesn't matter when it comes to love." Ben tried to explain.

"Well Sheeka left me, so that shows you how much she knows and cares about love." Jango practically yelled, he then calmed down and looked at Ben. "Forget this brother; let's just start over you and me." He put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Come with me and let's finish this job for Tyranus, we will be set for life."

Ben looked Jango in the eyes and could sense his anguish behind his mask of determination; he then glanced back towards his hut. "I. . .I can't Jango."

Jango stared his friend directly in the eyes. "She is a Jedi; you do realize that you will never get what you want from her."

"Yes I do."

"So why put yourself through it?" Jango asked.

Ben looked back towards his hut again and noticed Siri staring at him through the window. "I have to know Jango," He looked back at his friend. "And I am sorry brother."

"You made your choice, which means you can never call me that again." Jango exclaimed and pushed past Ben. "You know there are different types of families; I hope you chose the right one." He then headed towards his ship.

Ben watched him leave. "So do I."

Once Jango had taken off Ben returned to his hut to find Siri still gazing out the window, she was dressed in her Jedi leggings and one of his shirts that was very baggy on her. Ben stood in the doorway watching her for a moment; he noticed the far away look on her face.

Siri was intently focused on a single blade of grass, watching it blow in the wind, but she still sensed his presence when he entered. "You barely know me." She muttered under her breath.

"That seems to be a popular observation today." Ben stated and moved into the room.

"I am a Jedi," She reminded him, although her voice was quivering. "This is forbidden."

Ben sat down on his bed. "What is?"

Siri kept her focus on the same blade of grass. "Us," she softly stated. "I cannot do this."

Ben cleared his throat. "I see," He rose to his feet and walked up behind Siri, running his hands over her arms and placing them on her shoulders. "You didn't seem to have any issues last night."

Siri moved away from his grasp. "I was caught up in the moment."

Ben felt annoyance peak its way into his subconscious. "It was more than that, and you know it."

She finally looked at him. "It can't be more than that for me; I don't expect you to understand, as a Jedi I am bound to a code that forbids attachments."

"Then stay here with me," He said and grabbed her by the waist. "You said it yourself that you don't get along with anyone at your Temple, stay here."

"Ben. . ."

"Or maybe not here, anywhere, where have you always dreamed of living?" He asked, gently running his hands through her hair.

Siri sighed, closing her eyes under his touch. "I have always dreamed of growing old at the Jedi Temple, training a few apprentices before I retire." She looked out at the grass again. "I have never wanted anything else since I learned to hold a light saber."

Ben took his hands off of her. "So that's it then? You're just going to ignore what you are feeling; what the Force is telling you?"

She looked into his blue/grey eyes. "I have to, that is part of the sacrifice we choose to make if we want to be a Jedi."

"What about your needs, what about having a family?" He asked.

She walked up behind him. "I have a family, and my needs don't matter in the grand scheme of things." She tried to explain, but sensed his confusion, she gently massaged his shoulders. "We have to forgo our personal feelings to be a servant of the Force."

Ben involuntarily grabbed the braid behind his right ear. "Was this my dream too?" He asked.

Siri nodded, and then realized his back was turned to her. "Probably more than anyone I knew."

Ben closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "What happened to me?" He asked.

Siri wrapped her arms around her because she wasn't comfortable with this topic. "I honestly do not know." She then moved closer to him. "But I do know that there are so many people who to this day miss you and love you." She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Perhaps it's time for a reunion."

Ben looked down at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes, he quickly moved away. "I can't meet the Jedi."

"Why?"

"I don't think I could handle it." He admitted.

"Is it because of Galla?" She asked, and he reluctantly nodded. "I know it was a horrible situation but believe me it was two groups of people at the same place at the wrong time." She looked out the window again. "I know many Jedi who came back from Galla and they have not been the same since."

"And if I were to go back with you do you think they would welcome me with open arms?" He looked at her. "I did kidnap a Jedi after all."

"I know of one man who will," She turned around and looked at him. "He loved you like a son, and I know would love to see you again."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." He sat down on his bed.

Siri walked up to him and held his face in her hands. "For me?"

He grabbed her and threw her down on the bed then climbed on top of her. "I will do this for you."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his mind still swirling with worry of meeting his destiny.

------------------------------------------------

"No Mace it's a ridiculous request." Adi was pacing the cock pit as she argued. "I won't agree to it."

The holograph image of Mace Windu shrugged. "Well Adi that is the only option for finding your apprentice we've been presented with so I would suggest we take it."

"So we are to send Qui Gon by himself to meet with a bounty hunter who still has my apprentice hostage?" Adi put her hands on her hips. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

"I will not let any harm come to Siri, I promise." Qui Gon interrupted. "Let me go and talk to him and see what outcome will present itself."

"And what outcome are you hoping for Qui Gon?" Mace asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Qui Gon sighed. "Mace don't do this to me right now."

Mace held up his hands in defeat. "I won't say any more on the topic. . ." Qui Gon rolled his eyes because he knew that wasn't true. "Except that you must remember this is not the boy we lost all those years ago."

"I know this Mace, I am not a simpleton." Qui Gon felt as if he was being attacked. "I just feel as if we gave up on him too quickly and I want to see if I can make it up to him in any way."

"Agree with Qui Gon I do," A holographic image of Yoda stated. "One of our own he was, try to guide him back to the light we must."

"And then what?" Adi asked. "No offense Master Yoda but he is twenty five years old, he has no memory of his earlier training, he's far too old to start over."

"But we can't leave him running around the galaxy untrained as a bounty hunter for hire." Mace added.

"So what you two are suggesting is turn him in and have him rot away in prison?" Qui Gon asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"He has done some terrible things Qui," Adi stated softly.

"We don't know that for sure." Qui Gon defended.

"He was hired to assassinate the Queen of Naboo, plus he kidnapped a Jedi." Adi argued.

"Because we gave up on him, he had no idea who or what he was." Qui Gon was growing more and more frustrated.

Once the three tired Jedi quit arguing they all turned their attention to the master who had stayed quiet the entire time. "What do you think Master Yoda?" Mace asked.

Yoda sighed. "Wait and see what the Force has planned for Kenobi we must." He looked up at Qui Gon. "Go to him you should, bring back Padawan Tachi our first priority is."

"You have your instructions; contact us when you have a solution." Mace commanded and he disappeared.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda exclaimed and then his image disappeared.

Adi Gallia waited for a moment and then looked over at her companion. "You promise no harm will come to her?"

Qui Gon nodded. "I promise you Adi, I will bring her back to you."

Adi sat down in the pilot's seat and entered the coordinates for their meeting place. "I still don't like this." She grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I am about two weeks away from opening night with my play so pretty much all my free time has been drained with that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I hope this story stays interesting, I am sorry this chapter took so long, my play opened this weekend and I've been so busy. Thank you for your patience. I do have a question for Chandlia Jade, I didn't quite understand your review, are you sure you were reviewing my story? Ok my friends this will be a very emotional chapter and to warn you Jedikma you might need a tissue. Ok on with the show.

Chapter 9:

He involuntarily reached inside his tunic pocket to retrieve the object that symbolized comfort and security for him; he held the smooth stone between his index finger and his thumb and rubbed the familiar curves aimlessly.

Siri noticed this nervous habit of his and offered a small smile; she then took his free hand in hers and held it tightly. "It will be alright," She gave him a wink. "I promise you."

He looked down at her. "You can't make me that promise."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, but I will do what I can." She then tilted her head up and kissed him briefly on the lips. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "You can do this," She said encouragingly and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "The Force is with you."

He opened his eyes and stared into her deep blue ones. "Is that the only thing that is with me?"

"I'm with you too," She assured him.

The comlink on Ben's belt began to blink and it brought the two back to the moment. Siri let go of Ben and he then sank into the shadows, waiting to make his appearance. Siri moved to the worship hall of an ancient, abandoned church they were waiting in and saw a familiar tall form at the end of the middle isle. Siri bowed to him out of respect and Qui Gon nodded his head in response. Siri could sense his anxiousness with the situation but he was keeping the typical Jedi mask of calm.

"Master Qui Gon," Siri began, keeping everything very formal between them.

"Padawan Tachi," Qui Gon picked up the beat. "Are you harmed in any way?" He asked.

"No Master Qui Gon, I am unharmed." Siri assured him, speaking unnecessarily loud. She held Qui Gon's gaze who took out a comlink and switched it off.

"She insisted that I let her at least hear your voice." Qui Gon explained.

Siri nodded. "I figured as much," She then moved towards the Jedi master. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Qui Gon noticed the hint of protectiveness in her voice, he found this very curious. "I am not here to harm him in any way Siri, I just need to see him again, and I want to help him."

Siri avoided his gaze and nodded. "I know master, yet I am fearful of the outcome of this conversation for both of you." She looked up at him again. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

Qui Gon nodded.

Siri turned and motioned for Qui Gon to stay where he was, she returned a moment later holding hands with a man slightly taller than her. Qui Gon felt his heart stop at the sight of the young man, he thought he had mentally prepared himself for this encounter but nothing could've prepared him for the borage of emotions that were crashing into him, and he found himself gripping one of the pews for support.

Ben stared at the older man in front of him and felt a strange sense of familiarity around him. Siri moved between the two men, not sure how to begin the awkward reunion. "Master Qui Gon Jinn this is Ben; Ben this is Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn." She attempted to introduce them, and both men tilted their heads in a greeting then sat in silence for several minutes. Siri grew frustrated with both of them but cast her feelings into the Force, she then sat down on one of the dusty pews.

Qui Gon attempted to steady himself and he took a small step towards the son he thought he had lost. "You are looking well," He fumbled for something to say.

Ben just stared at him in confusion. "Thank you."

The aging Jedi Master cleared his throat. "How have you been?" He asked lamely.

Ben looked over at Siri who stood up next to him and held onto him so he would stay. "Ben, this is Obi Wan Kenobi's mentor, he loved Obi Wan like a son."

"I still do." Qui Gon interjected.

Ben looked at her then back towards Qui Gon who was now a shade paler. "And now that you've seen me you believe I am this Obi Wan?" He asked.

Qui Gon regained some of his composure and nodded. "Yes, without a shadow of a doubt." He knelt down in front of the younger man. "I beg for your forgiveness, I never wanted to give up hope in finding you."

Ben stared coldly at the man on his knees. "So then why did you?" He asked.

Qui Gon swallowed his emotions as best he could; he knew he would have to explain himself one day. "I never did give up the search in my heart," He tried to explain. "But I was commanded to return after a month and a half of finding no trace of you." He locked eyes with Ben and almost shrank under his intense stare. "There is nothing I can say to make up for what you went through and I understand. . ."

"You understand?" Ben cut him off sharply. "How can you possibly understand?"

Siri stopped herself from stepping in and stopping the conversation when she felt the tension in the room, she knew it couldn't be helped. Qui Gon never tore his gaze away from Ben; he also stayed on his knees. "I can only begin to imagine what you went through." He softly stated.

"Imagine it?" Ben asked, his voice cracking slightly. "I'll paint you a picture Master Jedi," He folded his arms across his chest. "Do you remember what it feels like to be born?" He asked, and Siri and Qui Gon shook their heads. "Well I do; imagine if you will waking for the first time to your knowledge and you have no clue of not only who you are but what anything is." Siri sat back down on the pew and he continued. "The fear was one that I cannot describe because there are no words available to even begin. I was so alone, and hungrier than I had ever been but I had no clue what hunger even was. I did have my instincts and they commanded me to walk so I did; I walked for miles searching for something but I didn't know what."

Qui Gon offered a supportive smile but it quickly faded when he saw the look of horror on the younger man's face. "I'm so sorry."

Ben scoffed. "You're sorry. Sorry for what, that you left me to die on some strange planet or that you let me lose my memory in the first place?" He could feel tears threatening to make an appearance.

Qui Gon never tore his gaze from his former apprentice. "Both and more."

Ben closed his eyes to try to stop the tears. "Tell me one thing," He stated softly. "How did it happen? How did I become this empty shell?"

"You're not an empty shell." Siri exclaimed out of turn, causing both men to direct their attention to her briefly.

Qui Gon returned his gaze to Ben and cleared his throat. "We were on a mission and something went horribly wrong," The Jedi master finally rose to his feet. "You were taken hostage and tortured with a weapon that completely erased the memories of its victims." He attempted to take a step closer towards Ben.

Ben turned away from Qui Gon when he heard the story. "How was I taken hostage if I was a Jedi?" He asked.

Qui Gon hung his head. "We were separated and they captured you," He moved closer to Ben. "You sacrificed yourself to save the mission. I attempted to rescue you, but I was too late."

The bounty hunter kept his back to the Jedi. "You were too late." He repeated sadly. "It's amazing how much of my life was decided for me because you were too late."

"The same could be said for me." Qui Gon stated.

Siri continued to watch the exchange, biting her right thumb nail out of nervousness which was a habit she had since she stopped sucking her thumb as a toddler. She felt her heart break when she sensed the sorrow coming from Ben, she wanted to take him in her arms but that thought concerned her greatly because that meant she was forming an attachment.

Ben struggled with his emotions as he continued to describe his story. "I never knew who I was; I felt like an outsider where ever I went."

"Is that why you never took on a last name?" Siri asked and Ben nodded, keeping his back to them.

Qui Gon was at a loss; he had dreamed of this moment for years but never fully realized how bitter sweet it actually would be. "Obi Wan?" He ventured.

Ben felt a shiver run down his spine when his former name was spoken. "No longer." He whispered. "I cannot be who I once was, I do not remember how to use the Force, I can't recall my training with a light saber, I no longer dream of being a Jedi. . .I have seen so much, done such terrible things. . ."

"But you are still the same person; I sense that with in you." Qui Gon pushed. "I have always had faith that the memory wipe could be reversed, all I would have to do was find you." He put a hand on Ben's shoulder turning the younger man to look at him. "And I have found you, finally after all these years."

Ben's bottom lip quivered slightly as he stared into the midnight blue eyes of Obi Wan's former mentor. "This can't be real, you cannot be standing here." He felt as if he may lose his composure. "I have wanted nothing more than to know where I came from and now. . .I know and it frightens me."

Qui Gon offered a sympathetic smile. "I know, I have wanted nothing more than to find you again one day and yet now that I have I am so afraid of the next step."

Siri looked between the two men. "And what is the next step?" She asked.

Everyone then turned their attention to the floor and the room was filled with silence for several minutes.

-------------

The Jedi Temple was awe inspiring; Ben had never in his life seen a building that commanded such reverence and respect, at least to his knowledge. He followed Qui Gon, a second Jedi master (who they had met on their transport) and Siri down the marbled halls; he took in his surroundings and then noticed several stares directed towards his person, he began to feel naked and alone. Siri noticed this and secretly squeezed his hand in support; he looked at her and gave her a short nod as a thank you. The small group stopped in front of a turbo lift and the older Jedi turned to the two young adults.

"We have to address the Council on this turn of events." Adi Gallia was careful with her choice of words, not thrilled with what had transpired since finding her apprentice.

"Yes master." Siri answered for the both of them, keeping her mental shields braced to hide her feelings for her kidnapper.

Adi raised an eyebrow at her apprentice and then glared at Qui Gon. "Come Master Jinn, the Council will be waiting." She then turned to enter the turbo lift.

Qui Gon turned to the youths and sighed. "I'd like to say this won't take long but I know better." And with that he disappeared into the elevator as well.

Siri looked up at Ben. "Well they will be a while, what do you want to do first?"

Ben looked at her and offered a small smile. "Well you said that we can no longer do what I would really want to do first."

Siri quickly glanced around her to make sure no one heard him, she smacked his arm. "Knock that off." She admonished.

"I'm sorry." He stated, and then leaned in towards her. "But I'm really not." He added softly.

Siri involuntarily closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her ear, she quickly moved away from him. "Well, how about I show you around?" She changed the subject as fast as she possibly could. "Maybe it will help your memory."

"Doubtful, but let's give it a shot." Ben agreed and followed her down the large stone hall.

Two hours later and they had covered a good portion of the Temple, still no word from the Council had reached them. Siri brought Ben to the Temple gardens and he immediately felt a strange sensation of peace wash over him. Siri guided him through the various pathways and then up a hill to the top of the waterfall in the center of the garden. She noticed him slow down and glanced back to see his eyes had been closed.

"What is it?" She asked.

He kept his eyes closed as he spoke to her. "It's just like the cave, I sense so much. . ."

Siri nodded. "The Force has a very strong presence here."

His eyes snapped opened. "Someone is coming." He exclaimed.

Siri turned around and noticed a small group of Jedi heading towards her; she recognized them to be some of Obi Wan's old friends. She didn't know if anyone present was ready for this encounter. She braced herself for whatever the outcome.

Garen Muln was the first to arrive; he was in his early twenties and very handsome and energetic, he approached Siri. "By the Force look who is back."

Siri didn't know if he meant her or the person behind her. "Who me?" She asked.

"Of course you Tachi." Garen commented. "Who else would I be talking about? Did they hit you on the head or something?" He asked, and then noticed the man behind her. He stared at Ben in confusion, the Force screaming at him. "Who is this?" He motioned to Ben.

Before Siri could answer Bant Erin, Reeft, and Luminari Unduli had arrived, all taken back by the disturbance in the Force. Bant squinted as she moved closer to Ben, sensing a strange yet familiar presence. She walked up mere inches from where Ben was standing, her yellow eyes staring into his.

Siri watched Bant and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "You guys I would like to introduce to you to. . ."

"Obi Wan?" Bant gasped, putting a webbed hand over her mouth.

Ben for his part stayed perfectly still, staring back into Bant's eyes. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"How is this possible?" Luminari asked.

"The memory wipe apparently worked." Siri attempted to explain the situation. "He was taken in by the Mandolorian warriors. . ." Ben shot her a look at the mention of his former family. "He. . .he. . ." Siri didn't know how to explain everything else.

"He's the one who kidnapped you." Garen stated not questioned. "Oh you better be kidding."

Siri nodded, knowing it was something they would not be able to hide. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

Garen stared at her for another moment then turned his attention on the man that supposedly was his childhood friend. "So. . .how you been?" He asked lamely.

Bant began to circle the man who was at one time her dearest friend. "This is not possible." She kept repeating. "I have finally cast my emotions for good into the Force; I just came to terms with your death!" The usually small voiced padawan screamed. "How dare you come back like this." After her outburst she stopped and stared at bounty hunter for another moment, she then took him by surprise and flung her arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly.

"Bant?" Siri attempted when she saw the distressed look on Ben's face.

Bant released her grip and attempted to pull back her tears. "I'm sorry, that was un-Jedi like of me and I apologize." She stared into his eyes as she spoke.

Ben cleared his throat. "No worries."

Reeft took a bite of Muja fruit. "So are you going to tell us your story or are we suppose to guess?" He asked with his mouth full.

Siri sensed Ben's uneasiness grabbing at her through the Force, she knew he wasn't ready for this encounter. "I really don't think. . ."

"Why not Tachi?" A booming voice rang out from behind them. "He use to talk all the time, we never could get Oafey Wan to shut up." Bruck Chun laughed.

Siri rolled her eyes as Bruck pushed his way into the group. "Knock it off Bruck, contrary to what you believe you are not cute or charming, especially when you act like a four year old youngling."

"So feisty Siri, since when do you care about other people?" Bruck asked, moving towards the blonde Jedi. "You didn't seem to care much about him before."

"Yeah well Bruck I have news for you, mature people can change." Siri stated, then felt bad that she was stooping to his level. "Now get out of here, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh I disagree Padawan Tachi," Bruck moved towards her. "This man kidnapped a Jedi and now is walking around inside the Jedi Temple." He glared at Ben. "Am I the only one who finds something wrong with that?"

Garen and Luminari exchanged glances, yet kept silent. Ben found himself instinctively reaching for a small blaster which was strapped to his back. Siri stopped him however by stepping between him and his target.

"Bruck, Master Qui Gon trusted him enough to bring him here, don't you think the masters know what they are doing?" She asked.

"Qui Gon has always been so hell bent on finding Oafey Wan that he would do anything for even the slightest possibility he would put the entire order in jeopardy if he had to."

"Bruck, stop it." Siri exclaimed sternly. "Just because you have always been jealous. . ."

Bruck began to laugh. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous over this criminal? This kidnapper?" He stared Siri down and realization dawned on him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This rapist?"

Fire burned in Siri's blue eyes and she slapped Bruck across the face. "How dare you; you are not fit to carry that light saber Bruck, you are a jealous and vindictive man and have no concept of the code and what it stands for."

Bruck had a smug grin on his face. "Obviously neither do you." Bruck then glanced up at Ben. "She's a wonderful girl." He asked. "Makes you feel special doesn't she?" He clasped Ben on the shoulder and Ben tensed under his touch. "She is a great actress though, even I believed she needed me, but really she just wanted something from me."

Ben looked at Bruck then over towards Siri who was wishing the ground would swallow her whole; she was less than thrilled at having all of her skeletons brought out of her closet in front of a group of peers and the man she had given her heart to. "Is this true?" Ben asked.

Siri never lowered her gaze from his. "We all make mistakes that we wish we could take back." She cleared her throat. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm here because of you," he stated honestly. "And to learn where I possibly came from."

Siri hung her head. "I'm sorry." She answered him.

"You see, he isn't even sorry for kidnapping her!" Bruck shouted. "He should be arrested!" He then pulled out his comlink. "Security, to the gardens we have an intruder!"

Siri looked towards Obi Wan's childhood friends who had very confused looks on their faces. She grabbed Bruck's arm. "Stop it Bruck, this isn't funny."

Bruck pulled away from Siri, trying to keep her from grabbing his comlink, the two wrestled for a moment when suddenly Bruck slipped on a smooth rock and he and Siri tumbled over the edge. Ben's reflexes were sharp and he in the same instant as their fall was at the edge using his wrist cable launcher to catch Siri.

The cable was slick from the water, and it cut her hands as she held on, but somehow with the help of the Force Siri was saved from her plummet. Ben helped her back to solid ground and held her tightly in his arms. Garen and Luminari ran to the edge and they all stared at the motionless body of Bruck Chun. None of them spoke for several minutes due to the shock, Reeft then ran down the hill and checked the fallen padawan's vital signs, and he shook his head when he found none.

"We should call someone." Luminari exclaimed.

"Yeah we should call the person with drinks so we can celebrate the end of that prick." Ben joked and was stopped by several harsh looks from the other present people. "Sorry."

Suddenly four Jedi rushed towards the group and grabbed Ben, binding his hands behind his back. A younger Padawan ran up to the security force a second later. "Master, it looks as though a senior Padawan fell from the top of the falls, he's one with the Force now."

"Get the Healers Padawan, and make sure the area stays clear of initiates." The master commanded and the apprentice bowed and ran to her duties.

Siri watched as Temple security began to lead Ben down the hill, he never took his eyes off of her. She felt the urge to rush to his rescue, but the shock of what had transpired seemed to cement her feet to the ground.

All at once the shock wore off. "Ben!" She shouted after him and began to chase after the team holding him.

Garen grabbed her and held her still. "Let him go sweets, we've all had to."

She found herself wanting to cry. "No, I won't abandon him, we can't abandon him, not this time."

TBC: Well there you have it, again I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I promise to keep going on this story. Thank you for all your reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Another Path

Author: ewans' girl

Chapter 10: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm battling the worst writer's block right now.

--------------------

The room was kept at a comfortable temperature but for Siri the air still felt wickedly thick as she took her place in front of the Senate committee that had called to head the hearing of the possible murder of Bruck Chun and the plot to assassinate Queen Amidala. Before Siri had been called as a witness it had already been proven that Ben was not responsible for the death of the Jedi Padawan, and that there was no proof that he was behind a plot to assassinate the Queen of Naboo.

The female apprentice wasn't nervous and didn't know why the prosecution had bothered to put her on the stand, but as a Jedi she was forced to obey and she would relay the truth knowing she couldn't give anything new to their case. She scanned the room as she took her place in the witness stand and carefully took in the faces of the Senate Committee. Majority was supporters of the Jedi and after hearing about Ben's former association with the Order and his tragic ordeal they seemed to be sympathetic to his plight.

Her blue eyes then focused on Ben who was bound to a chair in the middle of the room, he noticed her stares and his lips twitched into a slight crooked smile. She found her lips beginning to follow suit but she cleared her throat and focused instead on the man about to barrage her with questions.

San Serrano looked at the data pad on his desk then up at the Jedi on the stand then back to his data pad. He put his hands behind his back as he paced in front of Siri, thinking of how to begin. "Padawan Tachi," he continued to pace. "You are a Jedi in training are you not?"

Siri raised an eyebrow at the obvious question and nodded. "That is correct."

"And you are training under one of the Jedi Council?" He asked his next question.

"Yes."

"You are aware of the severity of the truthfulness of your testimony?" Serrano asked, looking into her eyes.

Siri straightened in her seat and stared back at him. "Of course, it is law but more so for a Jedi."

San Serrano licked his lips. "I'm glad to hear that Padawan Tachi," he turned away from her. "As we already heard from Master Jinn you were assigned to the mission on Naboo, I assume you have nothing further to add to the Master's testimony."

"Nothing further, Master Jinn gave a very accurate account." Siri folded her hands on her lap. "I would only repeat his information."

Qui Gon glanced over at Adi Gallia sitting next to him and she gave him a supportive smile, he then looked over at Ben and felt his heart constrict at the sight of his former charge chained to a chair he sensed the fidgeting figure next to him and he put a hand on Anakin's knee to keep him still.

"How much longer will this take Master Sir?" Anakin asked in a whiney young voice.

Qui Gon didn't answer him with his voice but instead put a finger to his lips to gesture him to stay quiet, he then turned to watch Siri's questioning. He had to admit he was very impressed with Siri's focus on the present moment, everything about her screamed Jedi except for the slight occasional glance towards Ben. Qui Gon wondered about it and was sure Adi noticed it as well.

"Like Padawan Muln had explained Bruck Chun slipped on the rocks in the riverbed and pulled me over the side with him, Ben was able to save me in time." Siri answered another question.

"Interesting how he had time to rescue you but not Bruck Chun." San Serrano began to pace again, scratching his chin.

Siri stiffened her body at the comment, feeling backed into a corner. "Well given the circumstances I think he did nothing wrong."

"You think?" Serrano asked, and then changed subjects. "Is it true that you were missing for a little over three weeks?"

Siri looked at her master then back at Serrano. "I'm sorry?" She stalled.

"I have a request to the Supreme Chancellor from the Jedi Council to help search for a missing apprentice. . ." He walked in front of the Senate committee then turned back towards Siri. "In the request it states that Jedi Padawan Siri Tachi was taken hostage on Naboo and had been missing for three weeks." He walked slowly back towards the apprentice. "Now was this you? Or is Siri a popular name in the Jedi Temple?"

Siri tried to hide the anger in her eyes as she stared at the man. "It was me,"

"How did he get that request, I thought it was confidential?" Qui Gon leaned over to Adi, anger dripping off his voice.

Adi shook her head. "I don't know Qui Gon, the Council wanted to deal with this matter on our own. Perhaps the Chancellor said something to the Queen of Naboo."

Qui Gon sat back in his seat. "That would make sense." He closed his eyes and felt someone tugging on his sleeve; he turned and looked down at Anakin.

"Padme didn't do it," the nine year old tried to explain.

"What are you talking about Ani?" Qui Gon asked.

"Padme didn't say anything, I did." He innocently stated. "See I met that guy Bruck and he told me about Ben and how he left the Jedi and hurt you. . ."

Qui Gon ran a frantic hand through his beard. "Anakin,"

"And then Bruck died and when we came here yesterday I met Bruck's brother and I told him about Siri." Anakin saw the look on Qui Gon's face and suddenly felt bad. "I thought I was helping, my mom always told me to tell the truth."

Qui Gon held his head in his hands and Adi leaned forward to regard Anakin. "You did nothing wrong young Skywalker," she assured him. "Next time though tell your master first before you say anything to a stranger."

Anakin nodded and looked at Qui Gon. "I'm sorry Master Qui Gon,"

Qui Gon met his gaze with the large blue eyes of his new student and sighed. "It's alright my young apprentice, nothing happens by accident with the Force."

"It wasn't like that," Siri was trying to explain her point.

"But you were held against your will right?" San Serrano cut her off.

"Yes at first, but nothing happens by accident with the Force," Siri attempted to explain.

"Oh good I was wondering when the magical Force would be brought into this," San Serrano stated sarcastically. "Please Padawan stick to the facts at hand and leave out your beliefs."

Siri exchanged glances with Adi who was giving her a supportive look, telling her it would be alright to continue through their bond. Siri straightened in her seat and kept a neutral expression as Serrano asked the next question.

"Did you get a good look at your kidnapper?" San Serrano continued to throw questions at Siri.

"Yes."

"If you were to see the man who took you hostage would you be able recognize him?" The prosecutor asked and Siri nodded. "And is the person responsible for your disappearance present at this hearing?"

Siri avoided looking at Ben and instead looked at her hands in her lap. "Yes," she softly answered.

San Serrano moved closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Siri looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "I said yes."

Serrano made a clicking sound with his tongue and moved closer to the female Padawan. "Would you do the committee a favor and please point out this criminal?"

Siri looked down at her hands again and took a deep breath, calling on the Force to guide her. The room sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity for Ben before San Serrano asked Siri again.

"We are waiting Padawan, and remember you are under oath." He folded his arms across his chest.

Siri locked eyes with Ben who had a very disappointed look on his face; she mouthed the words "I'm so sorry" and then finally closed her eyes and pointed in his direction.

San Serrano jumped at his chance. "My honorable delegates of this committee, what we came here today to prove were not found however I believe that the defendant is still a danger to others." Ben shot Serrano an angry look. "He was able to kidnap a senior Jedi Apprentice under the very noses of the Jedi Council; does this sound like a man that should be trusted living free in the galaxy?" Serrano look out towards the audience who was present. "The Jedi Council wanted to handle this matter on their own, but how can we trust them to be able to do so when they weren't even able to protect one of their own?"

Siri looked in horror at the commotion in the room. "It wasn't like that,"

San Serrano turned to Ben and gave a wicked grin. "My suggestion your honor is to lock him away until the courts have decided the best course of action."

Siri and Ben locked eyes and the noise and shouts around them seemed to vanish. Siri didn't even hear the Committee agree with San Serrano or the cheers and angry shouts coming from the audience. Everything came screaming back to her when she saw a guard grab Ben and pull him towards the exit, still in chains. She jumped to her feet and followed after him, screaming his name.

"Ben!"

Adi Gallia grabbed her before she could catch up to him; she held her apprentice tight and stared her down. "Siri," She sternly commanded attention. "You are a Jedi, act like one."

The words felt like a slap in the face and Siri looked at her master in shock, then nodded and relaxed her features. "Yes master."

Siri watched the guards drag Ben out of the room, his eyes searching hers for any kind of comfort. She looked away until he was gone then slowly followed her master back to the Temple.

---------------

(TEN YEARS LATER)

"We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace Windu leaned on his knees to express his point.

Chancellor Palpatine furrowed his already wrinkled brow and looked at all the Jedi present in his office before settling his gaze on a small green creature. "Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?"

The ancient Jedi Master closed his eyes. "The dark side clouds everything, impossible to see the future is."

Luminari Unduli felt the uneasiness run through the rest of the Jedi when Yoda uttered those words, all knew it was a true statement but they never expected to hear it from their leader. She also sensed a different restlessness coming from the person standing next to her; she turned and glanced over at the blonde woman who was continuously glancing at the entrance of the Chancellor's office. Luminari smiled to herself, and looked at the statuesque figures of the Chancellor's special security force Crimson Guards; she had heard stories of those elite security forces but more importantly about their creator/trainer.

"He's not here, you checked three times already." Luminari whispered to Siri Tachi.

The blonde Jedi turned her attention back to the meeting. "I don't know what you are talking about," she tried to play innocent.

Luminari shook her head. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

Siri cleared her throat. "I saw him four years ago when Palpatine granted him a pardon and hired him as head of security."

"I thought you promised Adi you weren't going to see him again." Luminari pressed.

Siri tensed her body as the doors opened, but relaxed when she saw a committee of Senators enter, led by Padme Amidala. "He came to me," she finished explaining. "He has this uncanny ability to find me."

"Doesn't that frighten you?" Luminari asked her friend.

Siri shook her head. "In a way it comforts me."

"You know Milady that Count Dooku was once a Jedi, he could never assassinate anyone, it's not in his character." Mace Windu replied to Padme with a strained smile.

Siri listened to the statement and leaned over to Luminari. "That was an arrogant statement don't you think?"

"Well don't you believe it to be true?" Luminari asked.

"Not with everything I've witnessed in my life; living beings are capable of anything." Siri folded her arms across her chest, glancing at the Crimson Guards again. "Good or bad,"

"Perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend like Master Jinn." Chancellor Palpatine was trying to coax the brunette senator for extra security.

"I heard Master Qui Gon has sessions with him," Luminari exclaimed as she and Siri exited the Chancellor's office.

The blonde Jedi sighed. "I wouldn't know I try not to keep tabs on anything involving him."

"And why is that?" A deep, accented voice asked from the shadows.

Siri and Luminari stopped in their tracks and Siri closed her eyes tightly. Luminari knew her friend was hoping to avoid a confrontation with the owner of the voice; she gave Siri an understanding smile.

Siri looked up at her friend and was grateful for her, but she didn't want to make the situation more awkward. "It's ok Lum; I'll meet you back at the Temple later."

Luminari raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "We'll get evening meal together." She exclaimed and then turned to her apprentice that was trailing a few steps behind them. "Come Barriss, we have much to do."

Siri watched her friend leave before she turned to the figure lurking in the shadows. "I was wondering if you knew I was here." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course I did,"

Siri tried to not let her jaw drop as she watched the figure emerge from the darkness, he was older but that didn't do anything to diminish his looks. He was dressed in a not too tight form fitting black uniform complete with knee high black boots, his hair, longer than before was slicked back against his head and he had a small goatee on his face which seemed to frame his smile. Siri found she was unable to stand and she had to hold onto the wall for support, she quickly composed herself however.

Ben looked her up and down and smiled. "I didn't think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful than last time I saw you."

She tried not to blush at his comment. "The same could be said about you, more handsome I mean. . ." She rolled her eyes at her comment.

Ben chuckled and moved closer to her. "Yes well I had just been released from prison the last time you saw me, I'm sure I couldn't look much worse." He took her hand in his and began to rub it gently with his thumb.

Siri looked down at her hand in his. "Stop that,"

Ben ignored her request and continued to rub her hand. "You never come to see me," he looked up at her and she grabbed her hand away from him. "Why?"

Siri turned away from him and watched the traffic rush by the window. "Because whenever I'm around you I seem to get in trouble."

Ben smiled and moved towards her. "Now last time. . ."

"Don't even start with me about last time," she cut him off. "I can't keep doing this, I can't see you anymore because every time I see you I want to stay with you." She looked at him. "I'm a Jedi,"

"So I heard, the Jedi who took down Krayn." His voice beamed with pride.

She looked at him in astonishment. "How did you know?"

"I'm privy to quite a bit of classified information." He explained. "But it's good to see you, just let me hold you."

Siri attempted to hide her annoyance and turned back to the window. "Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"You think this is only hard for you?" He asked, his voice rose slightly. "I stayed in that hell hole of a prison for you, I could've easily escaped but I knew it would mean I could never see you again. I took this job so that I could stay on Courascant so that there might be some tiny chance of seeing you; I gave up everything I knew for you!"

Siri turned and placed a hand on his mouth. "But I never asked you to,"

He took her hands in his. "Yes you did, you just don't realize the power you hold over me."

She moved away from him. "Well I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm not."

She closed her eyes and turned towards him. "I can't do this, I have to go."

Ben nodded and moved out of her way. "Will you come see me tonight?" He asked.

Siri stopped her back towards him. "No, I can't, the less we see of each other the better."

"That's fine, I understand, actually I have to leave as well." He stated, walking beside her. "Palpatine wants me to help with security for the Senator of Naboo." He laughed. "I find that ironic in a way."

Siri nodded with a smile. "Yes it is, but it will prove to everyone that we can trust you." She looked up at him, she forgot how comfortable she felt around him despite everything between them. "Qui Gon was assigned as her Jedi protection as well."

Ben was pleasantly surprised. "Well there will be at least someone I know,"

"So it's true that you've been meeting with Qui Gon?" Siri asked.

"As much as we can, he's been teaching me to use the Force and a light saber," Ben explained. "He's a good man, I like him." He paused. "That kid of his though, that's another story."

"Don't like Anakin huh?" Siri asked.

"I don't know, there is just something about him that I don't trust," Ben linked arms with Siri as they walked. "I know he doesn't trust me as well. But I really enjoy my time with Qui Gon."

"That's good,"

"He calls me Obi Wan," Ben exclaimed with sorrow in his voice.

"And you're fine with that?" Siri asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't bring myself to correct him, I'm afraid I'll break his heart." Ben explained. "I don't want to let him down."

"I understand,"

Ben stopped their walk and then cupped her face in his hands. "I miss you,"

She closed her eyes. "I miss you too, and that's the problem."

He leaned down and kissed her, Siri melted into the kiss for a moment before she broke away from his arms. "I really have to go, I'm sorry."

Ben watched her leave and sighed, he then pulled out his comlink and contacted his second in command. "I have to go to the Senate apartments, keep a steady watch around the Chancellor at all times, I have a bad feeling about this assassin and I don't want to make any mistakes."

- TBC: Well there you have it, my first chapter with this terrible writer's block so I hope it was ok. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

-Chapter 11:

Qui Gon Jinn smiled when he saw the familiar figure walking his way. "Obi Wan," he called out excitedly.

Ben exited the turbo lift and returned the warm greeting to the man he now deemed as an old friend. The name Qui Gon insisted on calling him by bothered him deep down in his soul, but he let it go. "Master Qui Gon," he bowed as he spoke.

Qui Gon made a face at Ben's gesture. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Ben smiled, "I know you do, but you also know that my position requires me do show a Jedi Master with respect." He turned and looked over at Anakin who had a face of disgust. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin will try that way," he ignored the senior Padawan took off his cloak and placed it on the couch. "Any activity up here?"

Anakin watched him carefully. "Quiet as a tomb," he folded his arms across his chest. "Master, I don't like just waiting for something to happen."

"Be patient Anakin, nothing happens by accident with the Force, we are here for a reason." Qui Gon stated.

Ben smirked and glanced down at a hand held camera which held no image. "What's going on?" He asked.

Anakin stole a glance towards the Senator's bed room. "Oh, she covered the camera," he looked back at his master. "I don't think she like me watching."

"What is she thinking?" Qui Gon asked.

"She programmed Artoo to warn us in case of an intruder." Anakin explained.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator," Ben blurted out and received a harsh look from the Padawan.

Anakin sighed. "You would know," Anakin snidely remarked in Ben's direction.

"Anakin!" Qui Gon reprimanded.

Anakin turned his eyes to the floor for a moment. "I'm sorry Master, but we also want to catch this assassin don't we?"

"You're using her as bait." Qui Gon observed.

"It was her idea, don't worry; I can sense everything going on in that room." Anakin stated confidently.

Ben and Qui Gon exchanged glances. "It's too risky," Qui Gon stated with a worried look on his face.

"Besides, your senses can't be that in tune Padawan." Ben stated under his breath.

Anakin turned to face him, fire in his eyes. "And yours are?"

Ben gave him a smug smile. "Possibly."

------------------------------------

Adi Gallia tied her night robe around her as she heard another door chime cut through the silence, she then stumbled across her living quarters through the dark stubbing her toe on the edge of her couch as she used the Force to turn on the lights. Her irritation melted away however when she sensed the presence on the other side of the door and worry presented itself. She opened the door to see her former apprentice standing in her night tunic with her blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail.

"Siri?"

The younger woman suddenly looked very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry to disturb you at this late hour Master, I just needed some council."

"It is unlike you to even ask for help with anything Siri let alone so late into the night it must be serious." Adi exclaimed, escorting Siri inside.

Siri sighed. "I don't know how serious it actually is, I may be overreacting."

Adi nodded. "We shall see," she moved into the kitchen and Siri sat down at the table. "I'll make us some tea and you can tell me."

Siri stared at the table and wrung her hands together nervously, a habit that Adi recognized from a long time ago. Adi prepared two cups of tea and sat down at the table across from Siri, giving her a warm smile.

Siri's foot was tapping nervously as she took a sip of her tea. "I know with the exception of Master Yoda that you are the most prophetic of the Council."

Adi cleared her throat and crossed her legs. "I suppose so,"

The blonde Jedi took a deep breath. "You'll think this is silly but I believe I have had a vision."

Adi kept a calm face, although she knew Siri was not prone to visions. "Really, what was the vision of?"

"I saw darkness," she began to tell her story. "Suffocating darkness, I was alone and I heard a child's voice so I followed it." She began to run her thumb over the lip of her cup aimlessly. "When I found the child I discovered he was the only source of light that could be found, he had blonde hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. . . he seemed so familiar." She looked up at her former master. "He…he was calling to me."

Adi yawned and took another sip of her tea. "So the child was calling your name?" She asked.

Siri shook her head. "No, he called me mother."

Adi almost dropped her tea cup, a small amount of liquid dropped onto the table. "I see," she calmly stated and rose out of her seat to take her cup to the sink.

"Do you think this may be a sign? Do you think the Force is telling me something?" Siri asked.

Adi, turned to face her former Padawan, "Siri, you know this more than likely was nothing more than a dream, and how many times have I told you…"

------------

"Dreams pass in time," Qui Gon explained to Anakin as he strolled onto the balcony.

Anakin nodded in understanding, yet his eyes still held hints of sorrow. "I'd much rather dream about Padme," he turned and headed back into the apartment, ignoring Ben who was mulling about checking surveillances. "Just being around her again is intoxicating."

Qui Gon shook his head. "Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you," he folded his arms inside the sleeves of his cloak. "You made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken."

----------------

"You don't have to speak to me about my commitment Adi," Siri stared down at her cup of tea.

"I don't?" Adi asked her voice calm as ever. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Siri rolled her eyes in frustration. "Earlier today, after the meeting with the Chancellor."

Adi folded her arms across her chest and leaned on the counter. "Yet you say I have nothing to speak of concerning your commitment?"

Siri rose to her feet. "That's correct Adi, I only saw him because he works for Palpatine and I happened to be there because you asked me to be there might I add, I had a pleasant conversation with him that is all."

"Then why if I have nothing to worry about are you so concerned with this dream?" Adi moved closer to her student.

Siri took a step back and looked at the floor. "I don't. . .know,"

The Jedi Master softened her features. "I know how dedicated you are to the Code Siri, yet I also know that everyone is faced with this choice at least one time in their lives."

Siri turned away from her former mentor and walked into the living room. "There is no choice with me Master, there is only the Code."

Adi followed her into the living room and sat down on the back of the couch. "There is always a choice my young apprentice."

----------------------------

Anakin Skywalker stopped in mid sentence and his hand reached for his light saber as he sensed the disturbance through the Force. Qui Gon and Ben both reacted at the exact same time.

"I sense it too," Qui Gon exclaimed as the three men raced towards the slumbering Senator's bed chambers, almost tripping over each other.

Anakin was first to burst through the door, his light saber was ignited half a second later as he jumped on Padme's bed, slicing two poisonous insects in half. The sleeping woman awoke with a fright and stared in confusion at the man straddling her with a glowing weapon in his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw a strange shape through the window; he turned and noticed a small round floating droid slowly backing away. Ben immediately recognized it as an assassin droid and in one swift movement he threw himself out the window, grabbing the flying contraption before it could speed away.

A beat later Qui Gon was rushing out of the bedroom to go help his former apprentice, Anakin still on top of Padme couldn't believe what he had just witnessed yet it angered him and he felt he had been shown up in front of his master and the woman he secretly loved. He vowed he would not be outdone by the nuisance that went by the name of Ben.

"Wait here," he commanded Padme and rushed past her frightened handmaiden who had just entered the room.

"Are you alright Milady?" She asked and Padme didn't answer.

--------------------------

"Adi, you are seeing too much into this," Siri exclaimed, sitting down in a chair. "When have I ever shown anything but commitment to the Code?"

Adi raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Do you really wish me to answer that question Siri?"

Siri shook her head and sighed. "Alright I'm sorry, I have failed, and the Council should just expel me and get it over with."

Adi chuckled. "Siri, if the Council really felt that it was necessary to reprimand you then they would have a long time ago. We know your commitments but I feel that you possibly are having some doubts if this dream is bothering you so much."

"I just don't understand why the Force would give me these feelings if I'm not supposed to act on them." Siri stated, frustration creeping up on her voice.

"It may not have anything to do with the Force Siri, it may just be a normal human attraction." Adi explained.

Siri shook her head. "This is not a simple crush Adi and you know it," she suddenly noticed a strange look on her former master's eyes. "You've seen him, you've seen my son." She accused.

Adi rose to her feet. "Many of us have seen the child you spoke of in your dream yes, the symbolism of the child has yet to be determined however."

"But it has something to do with me," Siri also rose to her feet.

Adi gave no answer and Siri brushed past her towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know,"

"Siri you must think very objectively here," Adi grabbed her by the sleeve. "You could go to him and who knows maybe that is your destiny, but I want you to honestly ask yourself if you are prepared to leave everything you've ever known behind for a dream?"

Siri stopped and took a deep breath. "No,"

Adi gently brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Siri's ear. "I know how hard this has all been on you even if I don't act like I do. But believe me Siri this vision could mean any number of things, the child could be a future apprentice for all you know." Siri nodded sadly. "I just don't want you to make a rash decision."

Siri cleared her throat and turned towards the door. "Yes Master,"

Adi watched her former apprentice exit her apartment then turned the lights back off and returned to bed.

-----------------------------

Qui Gon and Anakin helped the wounded assassin out of the club and into the alley and laid her down on the ground. Qui Gon kept an arm behind her head and glanced up to notice Ben slowly walking out behind them.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Qui Gon asked.

The bounty hunter winced in pain at the loss of her arm. "It was the Senator from Naboo," she grunted.

"And who hired you?" He asked his second question.

The female assassin shrugged. "It's just a job,"

Ben watched the scene before him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable; he began to pace back and forth. Anakin leaned forward with an angry look on his face.

"Who hired you, tell us." He demanded.

She looked up at him and stayed silent, causing the senior Padawan to lose his temper.

"Tell us now!"

"It was a bounty hunter called…" She was cut off by a small dart into her throat which took the three men by surprise.

They turned to see a man dressed in silver and blue armor take off towards the heavens via a jet pack. Ben held his breath as he watched the figure disappear, his body beginning to tremble. He vaguely heard the changeling mumble a phrase in her native language before she collapsed, he then felt someone staring at him he turned and was met by Qui Gon's intense blue eyes.

Qui Gon held up the device that killed their assassin. "Toxic dart,"

The Jedi turned and looked at Ben again who in turn just shrugged and walked away as quickly as he could, Qui Gon and Anakin exchanged glances.

"Damn it Jango," Ben muttered under his breath as he returned to his office, slamming the door shut.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

Author's note: Hey everyone sorry it is taking so long to post a new chapter but I started school, also a new play plus I still work full time so I have very little free time now, but I won't abandon this story because I already know where it's going so please just bear with the delays. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

Chapter 12:

Dawn had presented itself once again to the core of the galaxy, the center of the Republic the city planet of Courascant. Beams of light fought their way through the early morning fog, creating fantastic color schemes across the sky. Several inhabitants with their morning caffeinated drinks in hand scurried about their way towards their places of employment. One such place that was teeming with rushed beings was the courtyard of the Galactic Senate building.

Among the hurried pace one lone figure stopped to admire the colorful hues dancing above her head, Siri Tachi sighed and listened to the voice of the living Force sing to her as she watched a ray of light illuminate the five towers of the Jedi Temple. She turned her attention back to the Senate building and saw that it was still cast in shadow and it gave her a strange chill. She then noticed a figure coming from the direction of the Jedi Temple, the Force identified the other Jedi before her eyes could and she discovered it was young Anakin Skywalker heading towards the Senate building without his master. Although she found this curious she quickly figured it was none of her business and decided to focus on her task at hand.

She circled around the side entrance that was used primarily by the security forces and rang the door chime, she was greeted a moment later by a small comm droid. The droid eyed the Jedi very carefully before it spoke.

"State your business," it exclaimed in its computerized voice.

"I am here to seek an audience with Captain…" she stopped when she realized she didn't know what last name he would be going by. "Captain Kenobi," she took a shot in the dark.

The droid nodded and typed something on the keypad in front of him. "And who is seeking an audience with the Captain?"

"Jedi Knight Siri Tachi,"

"Uh huh," the droid's metal fingers clicked along the keyboard again. "Reason for audience?" he asked.

Siri began to give a reason but realized she didn't know what had brought her to Ben's office. "I don't know…tell him that I just need to see him."

-

"And so, they've finally given you an assignment," Chancellor Palpatine smiled at Anakin. "Your patience has paid off."

Anakin blushed slightly. "Your guidance more than my patience."

The two began to walk away from the large bay window. "You don't need guidance Anakin, I foresee you becoming the greatest of all Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda."

-

Ben opened the door to his office before Siri could ring the chime which startled the female Jedi. He stared at her with contempt in his eyes and she was confused by the look on his face. He turned and walked back into his office and she slowly let herself in.

"Boy they don't waste an opportunity do they?" He asked, moving his chair out from behind his desk.

Siri raised an eyebrow at his remark. "What are you talking about?"

"The Jedi Council sure sent you in a hurry," he sat down and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Figured that you would be able to charm information out of me is that it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"And I thought you better than that Siri," He turned his swivel chair so he was staring out the window at Courascant. "Although you have always been at the beck and call of your Masters so I guess I should expect nothing less."

Siri was hurt by his comment yet still had no idea what he was referring too. "You seem to be accusing me of some manner of deceit and I deserve to know why."

Ben slowly turned around and looked at her. "You're not here to find out what I know about the bounty hunter?"

"What bounty hunter?"

He chuckled under his breath and leaned his head on the headrest of his chair. "Gods, I'm about as dumb as a Bantha," he looked at her. "I'm sorry I accused you."

Siri shrugged. "No worries,"

He finished turning all the way around in his chair till his arms were able to rest on his desk. "Then why are you here?"

She stared into his haunting blue/grey eyes and felt extremely uncomfortable. "I don't know," a thought suddenly came to her. "What bounty hunter?"

Ben cleared his throat and rose to his feet, heading towards a small collection of bottles on another table. "The bounty hunter who was hired to assassinate Senator Amidala," he poured himself a small glass of blue liquid and quickly devoured it.

"It's Jango isn't it?"

Ben poured himself another shot and softly nodded, Siri walked up to him. "I know he saw me, I can only guess what went through his mind."

Siri placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

He instinctively placed his hand over hers. "I don't know," he sighed. "Jango was my brother for thirteen years I can't just turn against him."

"And what about Qui Gon, hasn't he been like a father to you?" She asked, gently massaging his shoulders.

"I know," he exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "Don't you think I've thought about that?" He turned and stared at her for a moment. "Why are you here?" He changed the subject.

Siri found she couldn't look at him. "I don't know,"

"You don't know?" He asked and watched her carefully. "You came all the way over here and yet you don't know?"

"I had a dream last night…"

"What am I going to do?" Ben cut her off and sank down to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Siri, my love, tell me what to do."

She slowly made her way towards him; her heart broke when she saw the desperation on his face. "I'm afraid to tell you this, and it's something you probably already know." She reached out and took his hands and looked him in the eye. "You are going to have to choose a side,"

His head dropped. "How can I choose?"

Siri swallowed back her feelings and gently reached out to stroke his hair with the tips of her fingers; he laid his head on her lap. "Sometimes we must give up what our hearts desire in order to do the right thing," she tried to explain.

Ben's jaw tightened. "That phrase seems to roll right off your tongue,"

Siri continued to slide her fingers through his dark auburn locks while she stared out the window. "I should hope so considering it's been my mantra for close to ten years."

Ben raised his head and looked at her; he noticed strange moisture in her eyes. He held her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead, Siri's bottom lip began to quiver and she tried to hold back her emotions. He gently slid his slightly chapped lips to her nose and kissed it then moved on to her left cheek followed by her right cheek. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and he felt her tremble under his touch, he then looked into her eyes and noticed tears freely streaming down her face. Instinct took over and he enveloped her in his arms to protect her.

"Siri it shouldn't be this hard," he tried to sooth her.

He leaned in and kissed her lips trying to entice her to join in; she slowly accepted his invitation and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments of pleasure Siri pulled away and rose to her feet.

"No, I can't, we can't." She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Ben stared at her coldly and rose to his feet. "And Siri I can't keep doing this, I can't sit here and have visions of us being together, having a child together…"

"What did you say?"

"I can't keep playing this game with you; I am in love with you." He ignored her question and continued to rant. "You either want me or you don't, it's not that difficult."

"That's where you're wrong Ben,"

Ben Shrugged and pulled on his black cloak. "Maybe I am wrong; it wouldn't be the first time."

She watched him. "Where are you going?"

He sighed. "I have to go with Qui Gon to find Jango, I can't let them meet each other alone, one of them is bound to end up dead."

"What will you do when you see Jango?" She asked.

"I'll guess we'll find out," he moved towards the door of his office.

"Wait," Siri pleaded.

He stopped and looked at her. "Wait for what?"

She wrung her hands nervously. "I don't know,"

"Siri I…"

"Just wait, please." She begged.

He shifted his weight and stared at her. "I have waited; I've been waiting for ten years." With that turned and left her alone in his office, she turned and stared out the window, contemplating everything.

-

Padme Amidala glanced behind her at the Captain of her security and her faithful handmaiden then back towards the transport she was about to embark on. "Suddenly I'm afraid."

Anakin Skywalker kept his head up as if to suggest he was confident in what he was doing mostly because he knew his master was watching. "This is my first assignment on my own I am too." He glanced down at Padme, the woman he secretly desired. "Don't worry, we have Artoo with us." He joked.

Padme smiled and laughed out loud for the first time in days, the two refugees then boarded their transport.

Qui Gon Jinn stood watching the retreating couple with Captain Typho, worry began to peak its way through his mind. "I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish,"

Typho nodded. "I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him." The two men shared a smile.

"So which Council member thought this would be a good idea?" An accented voice interrupted the moment.

Qui Gon turned and nodded towards Ben, ignoring his comment. "I'm surprised to see you; I figured you wanted nothing more to do with this."

Ben shrugged. "Well, with your kid preoccupied elsewhere I figured an old man like you could use my help."

Qui Gon smiled. "You know I always welcome it,"

"Found any information on the dart yet?" Ben asked.

Qui Gon shook his head. "The droids in the archives couldn't identify it."

Ben nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," they turned and began to walk away from the landing pad.

"Follow me," Qui Gon exclaimed, taking faster strides with his long legs.

"Where are we going?"

"I know who can identify it," Qui Gon exclaimed as he rounded a corner and entered a small diner.

A waitress droid greeted them then turned towards the kitchen. "Someone to see ya honey, Jedi by the looks of him,"

-

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Another Path

Author: ewan's girl

Chapter: 13

A/N: I'm so very sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I first was so busy with my play and once that ended I was promoted at my job so I have even less free time to write than before, but I promise if you stay with me that I will finish this story. Thank you so much!

>

Garen Muln walked through the pristine halls of the Jedi Temple, he had been away on missions for close to a nine months and it felt good to be home. He continued his trek, not really having a destination in mind at the late hour. Glow lamps were dimmed as usual and everything was so very peaceful, except for the small disturbance he sensed coming from one of the many training rooms.

He turned his direction towards the sparring rooms and as he grew closer he could hear the sound of a light saber cutting through metal as well as grunts and curses coming from a female voice. Garen shook his head, he immediately knew who was up at this time of night, and even though he had been away for so long he could still guess why.

He entered the training room and sat down casually on one of the benches that lined the walls. He watched as a blonde Jedi woman continued to destroy training probe after training probe, with already a pile at her feet. The woman wore the traditional Jedi pants, but opted for a tight fitting tank top for her work out. Her blonde hair was longer than he remembered, tied back in a messy bun and as usual whenever she trained she was barefoot.

He waited until she had dispersed the last droid before he made his presence known.

"So, I can assume a certain someone has come back into our lives or the Temple was invaded by training probes." Garen's voice echoed through the room.

Siri Tachi switched off her violet light saber and turned to stare at him. "I didn't know you were due home," she stated, avoiding his comment. "Long time no see,"

Garen nodded and tossed Siri a towel, the blonde Jedi proceeded to wipe off the sweat that had been collecting on her forehead and neck. Garen waited patiently for her to answer his first comment, his silence annoyed Siri to no end.

"Don't give me that look," she commanded, he shrugged and said nothing. "I'm not going to talk to you about it because there is absolutely nothing to talk about."

"Obviously"

She sat down on the bench next to his with a huff and took out a container full of water and began to drink it. Garen continued to stare at her.

"I hate you Muln,"

Garen smiled. "I know Tachi, I know." He shifted his weight on the bench and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Look, we both know you're going to tell me so you might as well do it now, because you are cutting into my sitting around time here Siri"

Siri chuckled and shook her head. "Why do I put myself through this?"

"Because you love him,"

Siri's body tensed and she tried to find some way to deny his accusation, but she and Garen had a strange relationship where they couldn't lie to each other. She instead decided to ignore the comment.

Garen knew the game she was playing so he went on with out her input. "You know Tachi there is something you can do to ease this misery you are in."

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "Oh really, how does one do that exactly?"

Garen leaned back on the bench. "You are going to have to make a choice"

Siri rose to her feet and began to clean up the broken droids. "What a stroke of genius Garen, I have to make a choice," she exclaimed sarcastically. "If only I had thought of that in the first place"

"I'm being totally serious here my love,"

Siri picked up another broken probe droid. "I have made a choice Garen, I think it's pretty clear that I made a choice ten years ago, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now"

Garen sat up quickly. "No, that's where you are wrong Siri, you never made the choice…it was made for you"

"I really don't have the patience for this right now Garen,"

"Listen to me for once in your life Siri; I know what I'm talking about." He rested his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "Who told you to stop seeing him, was it you?"

Siri shook her head. "No, Adi reminded me to act like a Jedi,"

"So then you really haven't made the choice have you?"

The droid fell out of Siri's fingers. "You're right,"

"In order to gain peace out of this heart break you have to sit down and choose what you would regret losing the most." Garen held her gaze. "Could you live your life without one of these things?"

"I don't know,"

"And there is your problem, you cannot make this choice on a whim Siri, otherwise it will haunt you for the rest of your life." He motioned for her to sit with him. "Follow along with me while I paint you a picture; you go to him and the two of you live together on some distant planet, you get married and raise a family. You have never been happier in your entire life, you hold a child in your arms and they tell you how much they love you, they call you mother. You sleep in his arms every night, and you eventually grow old together. You never have to fear that you will die on some mission ever again,"

Siri closed her eyes as she let her imagination take hold.

"But to have this dream Siri you would have to leave everything you've ever known behind." Garen forced her to look at him. "Would you be able to leave the only family you've ever known, the only home you've ever lived in? Could you honestly sit there while listening to the holonews report of any injustices in the galaxy and not be there to help? Could you leave the Jedi knowing you turned your back on not only your friends but a master who raised you like a daughter and loves you as such? Could you Siri Tachi give up your dreams of being on the Jedi Council someday? Could you give up everything for your personal happiness? Could you be that selfish?"

Siri stared at her friend and hesitated with her answer. "No, you're right I would regret losing this more," She sighed and felt tears building up in her eyes. "In my heart I know all of this Garen; I just don't understand why I can't let him go."

"Love is a powerful creature Siri; I think that's why the Council is so afraid of Jedi falling for it." He put an arm around her. "Yet I do believe majority of Jedi are faced with this very same dilemma, we all must make this choice one day."

"Did going on mission after mission help you any?"

Garen was startled. "She told you did she,"

Siri nodded. "She finally told me about a month ago, what did you expect, Luminari is my best friend after all." Garen turned away from Siri. "If it helps at all, I had no idea about the two of you; I don't think anyone in the entire Temple knew."

"I frankly don't care if they did know, but Luminari does." His shoulders sank. "She has an apprentice to think about, she has to set the example, we couldn't be selfish, and it wasn't fair for Barriss."

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey don't worry about me Tachi; I excel at burying my feelings." He turned to her. "It does get easier once you make the decision to break free, give it time…trust me."

"I do trust you Garen; probably the only time you'll ever hear me say that." She chuckled. "It's just, I feel so strongly that he and I were meant to be together, as if the Force itself is willing it."

"Maybe the Force is pushing you to be with him, I know destiny is a strange thing." He rose to his feet as he spoke. "Who's to say you and the man formally known as Obi Wan are not meant to be together? I didn't tell you which way to choose, only that you yourself have to make the decision." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now if that's enough of that mushy stuff, I'm going to bed."

"Thank you Garen," Siri exclaimed as he began to walk away. "Hey Gar, do you think if Obi Wan hadn't lost his memory that we still would've been together?"

Garen shrugged. "I don't know girl, like I said destiny is a strange thing."

>

Qui Gon Jinn pulled the hood of his cloak as the stinging rain attacked him; he turned to watch his companion jump out of a second Jedi Star fighter dressed complete in Jedi attire. Qui Gon wondered if Ben was uncomfortable dressed like that, but the young man understood it was best for the mission to have a team of Jedi so he assumed the role with little complaint. This made Qui Gon curious, because he knew of Ben's mistrust of the Jedi.

The two soaking wet men entered in the sliding door and were met by a very tall alien with a very long, thin neck. She smiled and greeted them warmly.

"Master Jedi we've been expecting you," the female alien exclaimed.

Qui Gon looked at her in confusion. "We're expected?"

She looked at him and Ben and nodded. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming," She then began to walk down the almost blinding white hall. "This way,"

Qui Gon turned to Ben who shrugged and they followed their host.

>

Anakin Skywalker played with a small bug that was crawling on the edge of the railing he was leaning on, he was doing everything in his power to not stare at the object of his affections. He knew better, he was a Jedi so therefore he knew attachment was forbidden. Yet he could not help himself, he couldn't stop the feelings of desire, no they were more than that he continued to tell himself, they were feelings of love.

"I don't like sand," he answered after her story was finished, flicking the bug off the balcony. "It's course and rough and it gets everywhere," he licked his lips slightly and stared at Padme Amidala who was dressed in a very flattering dress. "Not like here, where everything is smooth," he gently began to run his hand over her exposed back.

Padme stared at him; she couldn't deny that she was very much attracted to her protector. As the desire for him to touch her more built she eyed him up and down, secretly inviting him to kiss her. Anakin did not miss the invite and leaned in for a passionate embrace; Padme returned the kiss for a few seconds before her sensible mind reclaimed ownership of her.

"No," she pulled away and stared out to the lake. "I shouldn't have done that"

Anakin didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry,"

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity watching the sunset.

>

Ben felt sweat begin to drip down the back of his neck, he couldn't believe where he was and what he was staring at. He was dressed like a Jedi staring down at a group of clones that looked all too familiar. He suddenly had a terrible pain in his heart; he realized that this was the huge job Jango wanted him to go in on. He was vaguely aware of the conversation between Qui Gon and their hosts, but he couldn't bring himself to get over the fact that his best friend had over a million copies made of himself for an army.

"Apart from his pay which is considerable Fett demanded only one thing," the Prime Minister of Kamino was explaining to Qui Gon. Ben finally came to grips with the situation and listened. "An unaltered clone for himself,"

"Unaltered?" Ben asked.

"Pure genetic replication, no growth enhancers no mind control to make it more docile." The Kamino leader explained. "Curious is it not?"

Ben shook his head. 'He always wanted a son,'

Qui Gon knew something was bothering Ben, but he ignored it for now. "And where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh we keep him here,"

Ben stared down at a group of clones eating and one looked up directly at him. "I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

TBC: Well I don't know if I am pleased with this chapter, but I needed to push it out to get back into this story so let me know what you think. Also I know not all the dialogue is exactly correct from the movie, but I tried.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so very sorry this update took so long, I have had absolutely no free time right now to write new stories and for that I am sorry. But my muse is pushing me to finish this part of the story because she wants me to get to the Episode 3 chapters ASAP. I hope this chapter works for everyone who is still reading this. As always I welcome your reviews.

Chapter 14: Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi

The drums pounded incessantly inside his chest as the elevator rose, the cadence getting louder with each passing floor. He was unconscious to the conversation between his Jedi companion and their alien host; instead memories swirled around his already dizzy head. Memories of times spent as a young teenager laughing and playing practical jokes with his best friend, of sweating on training fields taking cover in a ditch only to look over and met with the familiar brown eyes of the closest thing to a relative he'd ever known.

One memory returned to his consciousness with a vengeance, it held a time of sacrifice made on Jango Fett's part, a sacrifice to save Ben from Jabba the Hutt. Ben had been hired to assassinate Jabba, but he was young and brash and underestimated the power of the corrupt gangster overlord. He was captured and ordered to be executed by being fed to a Sarlaac.

Ben while in prison and had come to terms that death was inevitable; however his brother in arms made a pact with Jabba in order to secure his freedom. Jango had exchanged his services anytime Jabba wished for no charge in order for his friend's life to be spared. Jabba agreed with a deep, hearty laugh.

Ben only found out about the bargain years later when he questioned Jango about taking jobs from Jabba the Hutt, he felt so moved by Jango's selflessness that he had always gone out of his way to return the favor.

His thoughts quickly returned to the present when a young boy answered the door he was standing outside of, the boy was the same boy he had grown up with, he had laughed with, had stayed up past their curfew sharing adventure stories with. Ben shook off this thought, reminding himself that the child was actually a replica of his friend.

"Boba, is your father home?" Taun We asked.

The ten year old boy stared at the alien then over at the strangers. "Yep,"

"May we see him?"

"Sure," Boba Fett answered casually but threw a cold stare towards the Jedi.

Ben followed Qui Gon, Taun We and their young host into the small apartment.

"Dad, Taun We is here."

Jango Fett heard his son's voice telling him they had company, he sighed to himself as he pulled a blue shirt made of very thin material over his torso, he worked on buttoning the sleeves as he came out to meet his guests.

"Jango welcome back, was your trip productive?" Taun We asked as the bounty hunter came into the room.

Fett was not surprised that there were two Jedi in his apartment, he knew with the army being created for the Republic that he was bound to run into one or two eventually. What did surprise him and caused his heart to stop cold was seeing a familiar face dressed in Jedi attire.

"Fairly," he answered Taun We's question casually, never taking his eyes off Ben.

"This is Jedi Masters…" Taun We tried to introduce their esteemed visitors.

"Qui Gon Jinn," the taller Jedi master bowed. "And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He motioned to the second.

"They've come to check on our progress." Taun We was oblivious to the tension in the room.

For his part Ben stood completely silent, staring at the man he shared so many memories with. He could see the anger and betrayal in Jango's eyes, even though the bounty hunter was a master of hiding his feelings. Qui Gon felt Ben tense when Jango came into the room, he figured there was something his former apprentice wasn't telling him.

"Your clones are very impressive you must be very proud." Qui Gon tried to gain any information he could while still seeming casual.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way through the universe." He kept his gaze steady on Ben.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Courascant?" Qui Gon asked.

Jango shrugged. "Once or twice,"

"Recently," Ben finally spoke, his voice stern.

Jango tilted his head towards Ben, anger rising inside of him.

"Possibly,"

Qui Gon almost had to literally step between the two younger men.

"Then you must know Master Syfo-Dias."

Qui Gon noticed an open door to a room which had a blue and silver suit of armor on the floor, he used the Force to sense if the armor was the same as the one used by the assassin they discovered on Courascant.

Jango finally looked up at Qui Gon, noticing he was staring at his armor. He called out to Boba in a language Qui Gon couldn't understand, but Ben knew exactly what was being said. Jango turned back to Qui Gon.

"Master who?"

"Master Syfo-Dias, wasn't he the Jedi master who hired you for this job?" Qui Gon asked, curious.

"Never heard of him," Jango insisted.

"Curious,"

"I was recruited by a man call Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango turned back to face Ben. "Of course that shouldn't come as a surprise for some."

Ben shook his head and spoke in a whisper. "This was the job, how could you sign on for this?"

"You found your family, I found mine." Jango motioned to Boba. "Do you like your army?" He changed the subject, turning towards Qui Gon.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Qui Gon answered.

"They'll do there job well, I can assure you of that." Jango turned back to face Ben.

"Thank you for your time Jango." Qui Gon bowed as he spoke.

Qui Gon could sense it was time to get Ben away from the bounty hunter. Jango came mere inches from Ben's face. Ben could feel the anger radiating off his friend as he stared into the familiar eyes.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango seemed to spit in Ben's face.

Qui Gon grabbed Ben and led him out of the small apartment, Ben took one last glance back at his former friend and the death stare he received in return broke his heart. Jango stood motionless for several moments after the door closed behind the Jedi, Boba noticed his father seemed unnerved and this scared him because he never knew his father to have any fear.

"What is it Dad?" He finally asked.

Jango looked down at the boy he called his son. "Pack your things, we're leaving."

Padme Amidala cautiously walked out onto the balcony, taking care not to disturb the figure standing completely still with his eyes closed. She hated to admit, and she never would out loud but staring at him wearing a very thin see-thru shirt she began to wonder what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms. She quickly shook her head and cleared her mind of such thoughts; she after all had been the one to decide to not pursue their feelings for one another. She decided not to disturb him and began to head back into the house.

"Don't go," her male companion stated in almost a begging tone.

"I don't want to disturb you."

He inhaled deeply. "Your presence is soothing."

"You had a nightmare last night." She changed the subject.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." He exclaimed, hoping she would drop it.

"I heard you,"

Anakin Skywalker sighed, he hated that she had heard him cry for his mother in the middle of the night like a child, he was afraid she would always see him as a child. "I saw my mother," he turned and looked at her, his heart skipping a beat at how beautiful she was. "I saw her just as clearly as I see you now…she's in pain, she's suffering Padme."

Padme felt the overbearing need to envelope him in her arms, but she resisted.

"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you Senator, but I have to go to her." Anakin turned his back to Padme and stared out at the lush landscape.

"I'll go with you," Padme exclaimed without really thinking.

"I'm sorry I don't have a choice."

Ben pulled up his hood as he and Qui Gon Jinn addressed their alien host one last time.

"Tell your Council that the first battalion is ready but if they want more troops we will need more time to grow them." Tuan We reminded the Jedi.

Qui Gon offered a warm smile. "I won't forget and thank you."

He turned and motioned for Ben to follow him out into the pouring rain, after a few steps the Jedi discovered that his companion was no longer by his side. He turned around and found Ben staring up at the night sky, his hood fallen and the rain soaking his face.

"Ben, are you coming?" Qui Gon asked.

The younger man turned and looked at Qui Gon, distress obvious on his face. "I'm not sure yet,"

"Why don't you go back inside and gain as much information as you can, there really is no need for both of us to get soaking wet to report to the Jedi Council." Qui Gon tried to compromise. "I will come find you when I'm done."

Ben nodded in agreement. "I won't wander off too far,"

As he turned to return in doors he heard Qui Gon calling out to the droid in his star fighter. "R-4, scramble code five to Courascant, care of the old folk's home,"

Ben was amazed how soundproof the Kaminoians walls were; the sound of rain was almost deafening outside, but could barely be heard once the doors were closed. He then used what little training in the Force to locate his former friend; he needed to talk to Jango before it was too late.

He rounded another corner and glanced outside at one of the various landing platforms, his heart seemed to stop when his mind was flooded with memories as he stared at the familiar ship. He then noticed Jango was now dressed in his helmet and armor and he and his young clone was packing things up in the ship. Ben ran out to meet him as quickly as he could.

"Dad look!" Boba Fett shouted over the pouring rain.

Jango turned and saw Ben rushing towards him. "Boba get on board,"

Ben came to a dead stop when he saw his former friend pull out two blaster pistols, he then realized that the only weapon he had at his disposal was a light saber.

"Jango, we need to talk." Ben tried to reason with him.

"Traitor,"

"It's not what you think, I'm only dressed like this because I'm undercover." Ben tried to reassure him.

"A woman Ben, a woman changed everything about you!" Jango spat. "How can you live with yourself?"

"She changed things for the better Jango; I have a home and a respectable job…more than I can say for you." Ben shot back.

Jango noticed a shift in Ben's stance; he picked up on it easily. "You're lonely…not as easy loving a Jedi female as you had hoped is it?"

Ben looked away from the cold stare. "At least I didn't have a clone made so I wouldn't talk to myself all the time."

Jango glared at Ben. "Leave my son out of this,"

Ben looked up at the ship and noticed Boba staring at them though the cockpit windshield. "That boy is not your son that is a copy of you!" He sighed in frustration. "Doesn't that creep you out even in the slightest?"

"At least I didn't trade the people who raised me for a group who slaughtered almost our entire family." Jango's face was covered but you could sense his anger.

"Jango, it's not that simple…"

"It is that simple…Jedi,"

Ben felt the sting of Jango's tone, but he tried to ignore it. "Jango, you've got to give up this job…tell me who you are working for."

"You've forgotten everything Jaster taught you," Jango held his blaster towards Ben's face. "Rule number one; never reveal who you are working for."

"I haven't forgotten Jango, but you are in over your head…this is a very popular Senator that you are trying to kill." Ben tried to reason with him.

"And,"

"And I have a bad feeling about this, you've got to give up this job or you may end up like Jaster." Ben held out his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

"I won't end up like Jaster because his mistake was caring about people who weren't his flesh and blood…a mistake I have taken great care to rectify." Jango began to back towards his ship, his finger slowly pulling the trigger on his gun.

In a split instant Ben dodged the blast bolt and ignited his weapon, he had trained for over a year with Qui Gon and was a natural with the light saber. He deflected two more shots from Jango and watched as his former brother started up his jet pack and rose above the ground. Ben continued to block shots from Jango when out of no where the Force warned him about another threat. Suddenly he was bombarded by large blaster fire coming from Jango's ship, this momentum caused Ben to drop his light saber and fall to the ground.

He regained his composure and noticed Jango was heading right for him, he then leapt in the air and connected with the armored body with a powerful kick, causing Jango to drop to the ground. He then kicked him again hard in the face, and then Jango rose to his feet, grabbing Ben by the throat. Ben felt his breath begin to give out so he did a desperate thing and head butted his opponent and used the Force to push him away.

His head pounding he tried to find his lost weapon, he used the Force to call for it but found his wrists bound by a thick wire. Jango then pulled on Ben and dragged him around the landing platform; Ben recovered quickly and stopped himself by slamming into a large column. He used this momentum to pull back on the wire and caused Jango to crash his jet pack. Ben then raced towards Jango, dodging a blast bolt and kicking him over the edge of the slippery platform. He then noticed that he was still attached to Jango.

"Uh oh, not good,"

The slope was steep and the rain made it very slick, Ben realized her had no way of stopping himself. Jango on the other hand had already pulled out blades from his arm guards and was slowing his decent. Ben raced past him and went over the edge and fell until the cable tightened, almost causing Jango to go over the edge as well. Jango detached the cable and Ben began to plummet to his death, but quickly used the Force to throw the cable around a pipe and caught himself before he hit the water below.

Qui Gon Jinn raced onto the landing platform just in time to watch the ship take off into the atmosphere, he noticed Ben's light saber lying on the ground and called it to him with the Force, and he then chucked a homing beacon towards the ship and watched it hook onto the side of the hull. He stood in the rain for another moment as Ben raced out to meet him.

"You alright," he eyed the younger man curiously.

Ben watched the ship disappear into the clouds and shook his head. "No I'm not."

Qui Gon handed Ben his light saber and raced past him. "I am sorry but we don't have a moment to lose."

Ben stared at the weapon in his hand and shook his head. "You can go on alone…"

Qui Gon turned towards him, startled. "What,"

"I quit,"

TBC! Sooner next time, I promise.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: "If only Senator Amidala were here…"

Anakin Skywalker fell to his knees, under the scorching twin suns of his home planet. He had failed, he had promised his mother that he would return when he was a Jedi to free her and all the slaves, but he had failed. He was a Jedi, at least he felt like he was a Jedi but he was confined to rules and frustrating regulations and because of it his mother had paid the ultimate price.

He took a handful of sand, letting it slip through his fingers. "I wasn't strong enough to save you mom, but I promise I won't fail again."

Padme listened to his words; the chilling conversation in the garage still haunted her. She wanted nothing more then to take him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright, but she even had her doubts. Something screamed at her, telling her nothing would ever be the same again.

"I miss you so much…" Anakin finished saying goodbye to the woman who had raised him, the woman who had held him when he was afraid. He rose to his feet and looked at his step father, how could this man let something happen to the woman he claimed to love? Anakin couldn't imagine just sitting back and assuming she was dead, he'd fight for his love to the very end. His gaze fell on Padme and his heart yearned for her.

The memorial was disturbed when the frantic beeping of an astro droid reached them, the funeral party all turned to look at him and Padme was puzzled why he had disobeyed her orders to stay with the ship.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?"

C-3PO, the protocol droid that Anakin had left his mother turned to them, interpreting Artoo's message. "He says that there is an urgent message from a Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Ani does that name mean anything to you?"

Siri Tachi tucked her hands inside the sleeves of her cloak as she walked side by side with Luminara Unduli down the halls of the Senate building. A Jedi committee had been called to the Chancellor's office to discuss the prospect of an army for the Republic, it was something the Jedi were against and the Council feared what the Chancellor and the Senate would decide. All the Jedi were silent as they walked, all knowing that there was a very heated discussion waiting for them, and the outcome would possibly affect the future of not only the Jedi but the galaxy.

She glanced at her friend and offered a reassuring smile, but her trail of vision caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance. Luminara noticed the strange look that had overcome her companion's features, she turned her head and saw the man dressed in a black uniform, she looked back at Siri after a moment.

"I thought he went with Qui-Gon,"

Siri didn't respond with words, but instead changed her direction from the Chancellor's office. Luminara tried to stop her.

"We have a meeting, Siri leave him be…"

Siri shook her head and looked at her friend. "I can't Lum; I have to find out what happened." With that she left the Jedi committee and walked towards her distraction.

Ben knew she'd find him, although he didn't make it too difficult for her to do so, he waited for her to break off from the other Jedi, waited for the chance to be alone with her. He forced a smile when she worked her way towards him, he held out his hand for her to take it, she refused.

"What happened, why are you here?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Marry me Siri," the familiar words spilled out of his mouth.

"Stop avoiding the question, what happened?"

He pulled her towards a large window that over looked the streets of Courascant; in the distance the Jedi Temple could be seen. "I couldn't do it,"

She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to elaborate. She then noticed the haunted look on his face, she softened her tone. "Tell me,"

"I've seen anger and betrayal before, but never such pain associated with it as I saw in Jango's eyes." He sat down in the windowsill. "He thinks that I became a Jedi, that I have forgotten everything I've ever known…that I am a traitor."

Siri felt her heart sink when she heard the sorrow etched on his voice. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. She would let him finish the story before she would speak; she knew he needed to vent his frustrations.

"I quit Siri, I told Qui-Gon that I quit…"

She looked into his eyes, holding his attention. "But what about Qui-Gon, what if something happens?"

Ben rose to his feet and began to pace. "He is a Jedi; he should be able to handle it. Why is it my responsibility to protect him? I can't go against Jango, he's like my brother."

"And Qui-Gon is like your father," She also rose to her feet to make her point seem more important. "No one is asking you to protect anyone; I just thought that maybe you could find a way to come between the two of them so that they don't destroy each other."

"Marry me Siri,"

She rolled her eyes. "Ben, you have to deal with reality at some point, stop this."

He looked at her with a piercing gaze. "And when will you deal with reality Siri? Neither one of us is happy unless we are with each other, and then that only lasts for a brief moment until you return to your Jedi senses."

She looked away, her attention drawn to the view outside. "We've gone over this before Ben,"

"Yet here we are again, let's run away together."

At these words Siri looked at him, there was seriousness in his tone that demanded her attention. "Ben, it's not that simple…"

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss at the nape of her neck. "No I think it is that simple, but we're trying to complicate it because it scares us." He lifted one hand and his fingers gently stroked her golden hair. "It's been ten years love, and my feelings haven't changed for you…that must count for something." He inhaled deeply, smelling her wonderful scent; she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Have your feelings changed for me?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "Ben, I…"

He walked in front of her, putting both hands on either shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "Marry me Siri,"

Siri opened her eyes and slowly leaned in to him, ready to place a kiss on his lips. Their moment was broken however by one of the Chancellor's protocol droids rushing towards them.

"Captain Kenobi, Captain Kenobi. Urgent news," The droid was frantically waving his arms around.

Ben groaned as Siri moved out of his arms, he was ready to take out his anger on the robot. "This better be important."

"There is an urgent transmission coming in for the Chancellor." The droid didn't even notice the tone in Ben's voice.

"The Chancellor is in a meeting with the Jedi committee, he cannot be disturbed." Ben turned away from the droid and moved towards Siri.

"Yes I am quite aware of that Captain Kenobi, however the transmission comes from Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and he says it's very important that he speaks to the Chancellor and the Jedi Council." The droid finished his report and waited for his orders.

Ben sighed, "You know the Chancellor insists that anything from Anakin Skywalker is to be sent straight through to him."

"Yes of course sir,"

As the droid shuffled down the hall, Ben looked at Siri. "I guess duty calls once again."

She nodded, "I should probably get back to the meeting."

He grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "I wasn't kidding you know,"

She looked into his loving blue/grey eyes. "I know."

The large, blue hologram of Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the center of the room, retelling the story of what had happened since Ben had left him. "I have tracked the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis."

At the mention of Jango's name Siri stole a glance across the room to Ben who was paying intense attention to Qui-Gon's story. He finally sensed her looking at him and he locked eyes with her, she then gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It appears that the Corporate Alliance is in league with Count Dooku and is amassing a droid army…"

At the mention of Dooku's name Siri returned her attention to the hologram of Qui-Gon; he had been a gifted Jedi whom all the younger generations looked up to, a man who done so many great things for the order. He had left suddenly without warning, never explaining his reasons. There was never a hint or a whisper in the Jedi Temple that he would ever betray them, let alone the Republic. This was terrible news for all the Jedi in the room, but she knew it had to be even worse for Qui-Gon who was Dooku's former apprentice. She was pulled away from her thoughts when the sound of a destroyer droid was heard and Qui-Gon's voice quickly changed tones.

"Wait…wait…"

They all sat helplessly and watched as Qui-Gon fell and a hologram of a destroyer droid appeared. Siri looked at Ben whose eyes were wide and scared. Everyone was quiet, unsure what to say. Yoda turned and looked up at Mace Windu, his yellow eyes meeting brown ones.

"More happening on Geonosis I feel then has been revealed." He leaned on his Gimmar stick as he spoke.

"I agree," Mace then turned to the hologram of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. "Anakin stay where you are, we'll deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing is to stay where you are, protect the Senator at all cost."

"Understood Master," Anakin stated and then his hologram disappeared.

Siri could feel the tension in the room, she half heartedly listened as the Senators argued with themselves and the Chancellor about bringing in the Army to help them. She tried to find Ben, but he had left the room. Her focus returned to the conversation at hand just in time to hear Palpatine and his aid discuss the Chancellor's right to have emergency total power, something that worried anyone who loved Democracy.

"But what Senator would be bold enough to propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine asked.

"If only Senator Amidala were here…"

Qui-Gon Jinn awoke to find himself trapped inside an energy field, his hands and legs were bound with electric chains and he was floating inside his cage, rotating in a circle. He was disoriented for only a second just in time for a familiar figure to appear in the door. He felt a sense of anger and betrayal flood through him as he watched the older dignified man enter the room.

"Traitor," he spat out, regretting the emotion behind the words.

"No, no my friend this is a terrible mistake, they've gone too far this is madness." The white haired man put up his hands as if in defense of the other man's tone.

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku,"

"This had nothing to do with me I can assure you, I will petition immediately to have you set free." The older man looked at the younger man with a heavy sigh. "It is a great pity our paths have not crossed before, under better circumstances…but I am glad that you are here, I could use your help right now."

His eyes narrowed. "What leads you to believe that I'd ever join you?"

"You forget that you were once my apprentice, has it been so many years?" Dooku asked his voice soft and welcoming. "I know your frustrations with the Council my old friend, but what if I told you this goes far beyond them…" he began to circle Qui-Gon's entrapment. "What if I told you that the Senate is under the influence of a Sith Lord?"

The words felt like needles in his heart. "That's impossible, the Jedi would be aware of it."

Dooku sighed. "The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, right now hundreds of Senators are under the influence of a Sith by the name of Darth Sidious." He stopped and waited for Qui-Gon to make the full rotation so he could look him in the eyes. "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was in league with him, but was betrayed 10 years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help, told me everything." He stopped and waited for Qui-Gon to make the full circle again. "I know you would not be able to go along with the Republic now that you know the truth, you are a true student of the Force."

Qui-Gon hated to admit but deep down he believed his former master's words. There had been so much corruption within the Senate that it would make sense for a Sith to be the reason for it. But how could the Master of the Sith be right under the Council's nose, it didn't make sense. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a wicked smile cross his old mentor's lips, a strange darkness had overcome him, and this wasn't the same man who had raised him as a Jedi…that man would never turn his back on the Republic.

"You must join me Qui-Gon, and together we will destroy the Sith!" Dooku tried to convince his former student to help him, the wicked smile never leaving his face.

The Jedi Master looked at the old man; he began to feel pity for him. "I'll never join you Dooku."

Dooku shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the exit of the room. "It will be difficult to secure your release." He turned and left his former apprentice bound within the energy field.

TBC: Sooner this time, I promise!


End file.
